Un retour inattendu
by rasoa
Summary: Crossover avec le Caméléon, pas besoin de connaitre la série pour comprendre, les éléments utilisés sont expliqués dans la fic. Un homme est retrouvé mort, Booth et Brennan enquêtent. Mais cet homme a des secrets, il est comme revenu d'entre les morts...
1. Prologue

Salut à tous ! Je vous présente ma "nouvelle" fic. Elle est déjà en publication sur le forum Bones online. Je vais la poster ici à la demande de quelques (une ? :p) lecteurs.

Voici le prologue qui pose les bases de ce cross over.

/!\, C'est une fic qui peut contenir des spoilers sur la saison 3 et la saison 4.

* * *

**Un retour inattendu by rasoa**

Cam attendait patiemment les résultats de tests ADN. C'était le seul moyen d'identifier la victime - si tant est qu'elle avait un casier judiciaire. Deux internes étaient chargés de reconstruire le crane, si jamais ils y parvenaient, mais cela prendrait bien plus de temps que ces fameuses analyses.

Dans la salle de repos, Booth et Hodgins se détendaient. Pendant que l'entomologiste se servait un café, Booth s'achetait un paquet de chewing-gums metholés dans le distributeur.  
- Hey, mec ! dit Hodgins. Pourquoi vous souriez toujours quand vous prenez ces trucs ?  
- Quoi ? Quels trucs ? fit l'intéressé avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Je ne souris pas ! Et puis pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?  
- C'est juste étrange... Je sais pas, ça doit faire un peu plus d'un an que vous faites ça. Il y a une pub ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
L'arrivée de Cam dispensa Booth de répondre... Il n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.  
- J'ai une identification, dit Cam. Et je suis sûre que vous n'allez pas aimer ça...  
- Pourquoi ? On le connait ? demanda Hodgins.  
- C'est... Il a le même ADN qu'Howard Epps.  
- Quoi ? fit Booth.

* * *

Faites moi part de vos impressions, ça fait touours plaisir :D


	2. Chapitre 1 : Madame Epps

Chapitre 1

- Non Agent Booth, fit la grosse femme. Mon Howie est mort... depuis longtemps. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard méchant.  
- Avez vous eu des complications pendant la grossesse, Madame Epps ?  
- Vous n'auriez pas dû demander ça, fit Sweets dans l'oreillette.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Brennan - elle aussi derrière la glace sans tain.  
- Non, aucun problème, j'ai tout fait pour que mon Howie n'aie aucun problème... continua Marianne Epps. J'aurais dû mieux choisir son père. Howie serait un bon garçon bien vivant --  
Booth fit un signe vers son image pour rappeler qu'une fois encore, le micro n'était pas coupé.  
- Désolé, dit Sweets, demandez-lui de préciser sa pensée sur le choix du père.  
Il coupa le micro.  
- ... Randall ne peut pas m'avoir fait ça. Il était bien, le meilleur des hommes, après mon Howie bien-s --  
- Madame Epps, coupa l'agent, Randall était votre mari ?  
- Mon dieu non ! Je n'en aurai pas voulu comme chien ! Mais peut-être qu'en le baignant aussi d'ammo --  
- Qui est le père de Howard ?  
- Le papa de mon Howie ? C'est mon mari Howard premier du nom. Mais il ne prenait pas soin de moi, alors je suis allée faire un bébé éprouvette avec Randall.

- Booth, fit la voix de Sweets, faites bien le distingo entre Howard père et fils.  
- Marianne -- elle tiqua -- Madame Epps. Est-ce que votre mari savait ?  
- Bien-sûr. C'est pour ça qu'il est allé se suicider en mer. D'ailleurs, c'est pas plus mal, il n'aurait pas fait un bon père.  
- Où avez-vous rencontré Randall ?  
- Je ne l'ai jamais vu et je ne voudrais jamais le voir ! cria-t-elle presque. Ce serait mal, il voudrait me toucher et ça je ne le supporte pas.  
- Madame Epps, calmez vous s'il vous plaît. Quel est l'établissement dans lequel vous avez... Vous savez...  
Elle le regardait sans comprendre.  
- Là ou vous êtes tombée enceinte d'Howie.  
Booth ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace de dégout à l'utilisation de ce diminutif. Heureusement, la grosse femme ne vit rien.  
- C'était à la clinique NuGenesis, à Atlanta, Géorgie. On faisait partie du projet Prodige. Ils avaient sélectionné les hommes les plus intelligents pour faire mon Howie.  
- C'est impossible, dit Brennan, un environnement adapté peut favoriser l'intelligence mais il n'est pas prouvé que des parents intelligents donnent automatiquement naissance à des enfants intelligents.  
- Non, répondit Sweets, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il y a des gens plus doués que d'autres. Cela pourrait être dû à la génétique.  
- Oui, ce n'est pas exclu, admit-elle avec une petite moue.  
- Un peu de concentration ! fit Booth agacé. Et ensuite madame Epps.  
- Après, ils m'ont prise en charge en Caroline du Nord, à Angel Manor dans la ville de Charleston.  
- Qui vous a prise en charge ? La clinique ?  
- Non, une entreprise appelée "Le Centre"


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le voyage

**Chapitre 2**

Booth et Brennan marchaient dans le parking pour rejoindre la voiture de l'agent.  
- Vous semblez... désorientée, dit-il.  
- C'est juste... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre cette femme. Pourquoi nier qu'elle avait eu des jumeaux et qu'elle en avait abandonné un.  
- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce qu'on a est ce qu'elle nous a dit. Par contre, j'ai retrouvé des coupures de presse concernant NuGenesis. Il y a eu un incendie dans les années 80, continua-il en entrant dans la voiture. Et en 2000, la plupart des dirigeants sont allés en prison, mais il y a un blocus sur le motif de ces arrestations. Toujours est-il qu'ils ont pris perpète.  
- C'est... étrange, dit Brennan dubitative.  
- Ouais.

Un trajet en avion plus loin, à Atlanta, nos partenaires récupéraient leur moyen de locomotion.  
- Hé Bones ! appela-t-il. La prochaine fois, c'est VOUS qui prendrez la location ! Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'ils m'ont donné ? Ca ! fit-il en désignant la voiture qui approchait.  
Le véhicule en question était plutôt... mignon. Teinte bleu ciel, décapotable, air climatisé, direction assistée... Et flanquée de la marque Smart !  
- Mais vous aviez demandé quoi au juste ? demanda-t-elle, se retenant à grand peine de rire.  
- Une voiture chic et tendance. Pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un imbécile. Et dire que je faisais confiance à ce gars. J'aurais dû appeler moi-même !  
Voyant que son partenaire était vraiment _très_ ennuyé par la conduite d'un tel engin, elle alla discuter un moment avec le responsable de l'agence. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'employé revenait avec une Audi A3, certes pas très grande, mais déjà plus crédible.

Sur le trajet, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Booth demanda :  
- Comment avez vous fait ?  
- C'était assez simple en fait, dit-elle sans fausse modestie. Quand je leur ai dit que vous étiez du FBI, ils étaient consternés. Puis ils m'ont dit d'eux-mêmes que si un agent arrivait dans un telle voiture, ils ne pourraient rien faire d'autre que se moquer de lui.  
- Et c'est tout ? Je me demande toujours... Ah, ce Calvin, je lui tordrait le cou s'il était là.  
Avec le sourire, Brennan se dit que jamais il ne serait capable de faire ça au nouvel agent. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup trop pour ça.  
- Et voilà, fit Booth. On y est. Allons voir si quelqu'un peut nous parler de Marianne Epps.


	4. Chapitre 3 : NuGenesis

**Chapitre 3**

Arrivés devant la clinique, Booth et Brennan marchaient côte à côte pour entrer. Ils croisèrent quelques couples, tous leur ont lancé des regards de connivence.

- Pourquoi ils nous regardent tous comme ça ?  
- Ils pensent qu'on est comme eux, répondit Booth, un couple qui n'a pas d'enfant et qui vient pour y remédier.  
- Dans la mesure où on ne fait rien pour en avoir, ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort. Je parle du fait de ne pas avoir d'enfant.

Booth ne dit rien mais nota qu'elle n'avait pas contesté le fait qu'ils puissent être perçus comme un couple comme à l'accoutumée.

- Attention ! fit un homme affolé. Sortez ! Sortez tous ! Ca va péter !  
- Bones ! dit l'agent en tirant le bras de Brennan.  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Déjà, les vitres du hall étaient soufflées par l'explosion. Par réflexe, Booth se mit entre le bâtiment et sa partenaire. Ils furent projetés au sol quelques mètres plus loin.  
- Je dois fermer les yeux ? demanda Brennan.  
- Oui, souffla Booth agacé et préoccupé.  
- Et je...  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Booth l'embrassa. Un baiser bref qui dura moins d'une seconde. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Ils restèrent au sol encore quelques instants en silence, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'explosion secondaire.

- Venez, on rentre, dit Booth en se relevant.  
- On ne reste pas pour témoigner ? demanda Bones perplexe.  
- Ooooh non ! Si cette explosion a à voir avec notre enquête, il ne vaut mieux pas que quelqu'un sache qu'on est ici. On va faire les morts.  
- Mais on est pas morts !  
- Bones... fit-il en fermant les yeux et se pinçant le haut du nez. Aller, on va se débarbouiller.

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite vers la voiture.  
Brennan, quant à elle, se demandait pourquoi il fallait faire tant de mystères alors qu'ils devraient sûrement aussi enquêter sur cet évènement. Et puis... pourquoi Booth l'avait embrassée...


	5. Chapitre 4 : Observation

**Chapitre 4**

- C'est malin ça ! On va salir toute la voiture maintenant. En selle, Bones !  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
Avisant son partenaire, elle entra à son tour dans la voiture.  
- Pourquoi ? continua-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- On s'enfuit comme des voleurs là. Pourquoi ?  
- A cause de l'explosion.  
Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Bones, il continua :  
- Vous avez lu le rapport avec moi dans l'avion. Cette clinique a été détruite plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois, il y avait un évènement lié à la présence des autorités, d'une enquête où je ne sais quoi.  
- Et alors ?  
- Bones... Soyez avec moi un peu ! Si nous faisions comme si nous n'étions pas là pour enquêter, peut-être que nous aurons une chance de chopper les méchants.  
- Aaah ! Oui, expliqué comme ça...  
- Vraiment, il y a des fois où je me demande si vous êtes réellement un génie...

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler pour des broutilles tout le long de la route jusqu'à l'hôtel. Tant qu'ils parleraient de ça, ils ne devraient pas parler de ce baiser, somme toute relativement innocent...

Le problème allait sûrement se poser lors de la prise de leur chambre d'hôtel. A chaque fois qu'ils allaient en déplacement ensemble, ils ne prenaient qu'une seule chambre, pour permettre à Booth de garder un peu de l'argent destiné à couvrir ces frais. Ils l'avaient fait à Vegas, au Texas et l'auraient aussi fait en Chine si seulement ils n'avaient pas eu à rentrer de toute urgence aux Etats-Unis. Pourtant, cette fois ci ne se passerait certainement pas aussi paisiblement que les autres fois.

Devant l'hôtel, une voiture était garée. A son bord, un homme et une femme discutaient.  
- Tiens ! Les voilà qui arrivent, fit l'homme. On devrait peut-être aller les voir.  
- Je ne crois pas, p'tit génie. Laissons les s'installer. Je ne pense pas qu'ils iront très loin cette nuit. S'ils sont vraiment aussi bons que tu le dis, ils resteront.  
- Ok ma chérie, comme tu veux. Moi je prends une chambre dans cet hôtel, juste pour être sûr de ne pas les rater demain. Tu restes avec moi ? dit l'homme avec un regard à la fois moqueur et aimant.  
- Si tu promets de me laisser dormir un peu, d'accord. Sinon je rentre à la maison, j'ai besoin de sommeil moi !  
- Promis, on y va ?  
Le couple sortit de la voiture, une sportive noire, et entra à son tour dans l'hôtel.  
- Bonjour, nous désirons une chambre s'il vous plait.  
- Bonjour, répondit le réceptioniste. Pour combien de nuits ?  
- Déjà une, et puis si on prolonge, on vous dira ça d'ici demain matin, dit l'homme en tendant une carte de crédit.  
- Très bien monsieur... – il lut le nom sur la carte – Right.  
- Appelez-moi Jarod, dit l'intéressé en reprenant son bien.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Webcam

Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font vraiment plaisir. Voilà la suite de cette fic !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

A l'institut, Angela et Cam regardaient attentivement l'écran sur lequel apparaissaient Booth et Brennan, encore poussiéreux de l'explosion.  
- Sweetie... t'es sûre que ça va ? A la télé, ça a semblé très fort cette explosion.  
- Elle n'a rien, répondit Booth à la place de l'anthropologue. C'est moi qui ai tout pris. De toute façon, on était trop loin pour réellement être blessés.  
- Vous dites ça maintenant, mais quand j'ai enlevé le morceau de verre de votre épaule tout à l'heure vous faisiez moins le fier.  
- Ca c'est parce que vous ne savez pas vous y prendre, dit Booth avec une mauvaise foi totale. D'abord, je ne...  
- Ca suffit les enfants ! coupa Cam.  
Les deux acolytes se regardèrent, l'air coupable, devant le regard amusé d'Angela.  
- Vous avez pu prendre contact avec les autorités sur place au moins ? continua-t-elle.  
- Non, Booth a voulu que nous ne nous fassions pas remarquer.  
- Ca explique pourquoi c'est toi qui t'es occupée de lui Sweetie... Au fait, vous êtes où là ? demanda Angela.  
Dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Booth et Brennan ne s'étaient pas concertés quant à la réponse à donner. Bien sûr, personne ne connaissait leurs petits arrangements au Jefferson, et ils ne voulaient surtout pas que ça se sache maintenant. Surtout après l'affaire des jumelles siamoises. Enfin, Booth en tout cas...  
- A l'hôtel, fit Bones.  
- Dans un bar, dit son partenaire au même moment.  
Un silence gêné suivit pendant moins d'une seconde, puis Booth effleura de la main la cuisse de Brennan pour lui indiquer de ne rien dire et il continua.  
- Dans une salle derrière le bar de l'hôtel.  
Cela pouvait passer pour crédible, étant donné qu'ils se tenaient attablés, avec au fond un mur sur lequel était accroché une nature morte pour le moins criarde. Cependant, ils virent Cam sortir du champ de la caméra et Angela la suivre des yeux. Un éclair de malice passa dans le regard de la dessinatrice et Cam fut à nouveau dans leur champ de vision.  
- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? chuchota Brennan à Booth  
- Rien, fit-il sur le même ton. Angela, reprit-il plus haut, tu pourrais mettre tes talents d'internaute hors-pair en marche et nous trouver tout ce qu'il y a de non-officiel sur NuGenesis.  
- J'ai un dossier là dessus sur mon bureau, Angie, tu pourras t'appuyer dessus pour commencer, poursuivit Brennan.  
- Hey ! fit Booth, si je me donne la peine de vous faire des copies, vous pourriez au moins les prendre avec vous.  
- Je les ai oubliées, j'étais perturbée par cette affaire – je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que j'ai lu le dossier avec vous dans l'avion. Et puis de toute façon, il va servir à Angela et...  
- Et puis zut ! Je ne veux pas le savoir ! dit-il en se levant.  
- Vous êtes en colère, c'est ça ?  
- Non, c'est juste que...  
Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte que deux paires d'yeux les fixaient à travers l'écran, attentives au moindre mot. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et leur demanda d'envoyer les résultats par mail le plus vite possible avant de fermer l'ordinateur.

Booth alla s'assoir sur son côté du grand lit (180x200, en gros deux lits 1 personne mis côte à côte). Il leva les yeux vers sa partenaire qui ne comprenait pas son attitude.  
- Je suis désolé, dit-il enfin. Je crois que c'est une peur rétrospective.  
Elle s'installa à côté de lui.  
- Booth, ce n'est pas grave... Tant que ce n'est pas tout le temps comme ça. Vous croyez qu'ils servent des repas Thaï ici ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.  
- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-il avec son fameux sourire. Mais j'ai vu un resto sur la route, on peut peut-être commander là-bas et s'installer ici devant la télé pour manger ?  
- Pas question, je ne veux pas dormir avec une odeur de nourriture dans la chambre !  
- Ok, ok ! Je capitule, on mange là bas. Départ dans une demi-heure, vous aurez le temps de vous préparer ? Et surtout de me laisser me préparer ?  
Bones lui lança un regard faussement courroucé avant de sourire. Elle savait tout aussi bien que lui que des deux, _il_ était le plus long...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser de nouveaux commentaires ^^

A bientôt !


	7. Interlude

**Interlude**  
Ca ne fait pas partie intégrante de la fic, mais il est bon de rappeler un peu les rôles...

**Jarod **: (n'a pas de nom de famille) Un génie capable de prendre n'importe quel apparence. Il a été enlevé dans son enfance et élevé au Centre par un psychologue appelé Sydney. Il devait faire des simulations pour créer des plans d'attaque, des attentats et divers larcins. On lui disait que c'était pour aider les autorités en cas d'alerte, mais en réalité, ces simulations étaient vendues au plus offrant (mafia, organisation terroriste...). Jarod s'est enfui du Centre une fois adulte et a accompli diverses bonnes actions pour racheter les erreurs que le Centre a fait. Il tente également de retrouver sa famille et aide Miss Parker à connaître les secrets de la sienne.

**Miss Parker** : (on ne connait pas son prénom) Une jeune femme qui a grandit au Centre. Son père (Mr Parker) était le directeur de l'organisation et sa mère (Catherine Parker) se serait suicidée dans un ascenseur du Centre. On a appris plus tard qu'elle s'était fait tuer bien après l'annonce officielle de sa mort. Miss Parker est chargée de ramener Jarod au Centre, " vivant, de préférence ". Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, elle n'a jamais réussi à le coincer... Mais a-t-elle vraiment essayé ?

**Les relations entre les deux** :

Enfance : Ils apprennent à se connaître et sont très proches. Chacun est quasiment le seul enfant que l'autre voit et des liens particuliers naissent entre eux. Ils sont des confidents, des amis, voire même des amoureux (Miss Parker a donné à Jarod son premier baiser). Il va la soutenir à la mort de Catherine Parker. Ils seront séparés pendant leur adolescence pour que Miss Parker aille faire ses études en Europe.

Age adulte (au moment de la série) : Jarod s'étant enfui, Miss Parker est chargée de le ramener. Au début de la poursuite, elle met beaucoup de coeur à l'ouvrage et tente réellement de le faire.  
Toutefois, Jarod lui apporte des éléments nouveaux sur sa famille, sur sa vie en général. Ils sont toujours les confidents l'un de l'autre mais leur relation est ambiguë. Miss Parker veut vraiment le ramener pour quitter le Centre, mais elle veut aussi connaître les secrets de sa famille.

A plusieurs reprises, Jarod aurait pu être capturé par la chasseresse et son équipe, mais il y toujours eu une chose qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas en toute conscience le prendre.  
A l'occasion des deux téléfilms, on découvre que Jarod et Miss Parker ont un demi-frère en commun, Ethan, le fils de Catherine et du père de Jarod, le Major Charles. Il est né d'insémination artificielle orchestrée par le Centre.

Dans le second téléfilm, Jarod et Miss Parker se rapprochent encore et sont sur le point de s'embrasser... Mais non ! (Satanés scénaristes !) La toute fin est pleine de révélations et de déni (elle considère ce presque baiser comme une faiblesse).

Jarod s'est fait prendre et toute l'équipe du Centre ainsi que Miss Parker sont dans un avion pour rentrer. Il y a un mini-coup d'état (Le frère jumeau de Miss Parker a tué les pilotes pour s'emparer d'un bien et entuber les hautes sphères du Centre), mais un incident survient. L'avion est dépressurisé et le seul habilité à le poser est Jarod. Il s'installe donc aux commandes et réussit à faire atterrir l'avion sans trop de mal. Il profite de ça pour s'enfuir à nouveau, laissant Miss Parker et les dirigeants du Centre dans la carcasse de l'appareil.

**Autre précision : **J'ai signalé qu'on ne connaissait pas le prénom de Miss Parker. Habituellement, quand quelqu'un la nomme, c'est "Mademoiselle Parker" ou bien simplement "Parker" (c'est Jarod qui l'appelle comme ça)... Bon, là, normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de confusion avec Parker Booth, mais sait-on jamais ? Je vais donc utiliser le prénom qui est souvent donné à la Miss, c'est à dire Meghan. Je sais qu'il y a plusieurs écoles pour ça, notamment de la nommer Andrea comme l'actrice qui joue son rôle (oui oui, elle s'appelle vraiment Andrea Parker dans la vraie vie...), mais je préfère Meghan, c'est plus joli.


	8. Chapitre 6 : Repas thaï

**Chapitre 6**

Attablés devant un Pad Thaï, les deux partenaires discutaient de leur affaire.  
- Quand même Booth ! Vous ne pensez pas _sérieusement_ que les gens de cette clinique auraient pu... Voler un embryon et le faire naitre dans une autre famille.  
- J'en sais rien, répondit-il. Je veux dire, qui sait de quoi les gens sont capables ! Epps est mort, je l'ai vu s'écraser au bas de votre immeuble. Sa mère ne sait pas qu'on a trouvé un jumeau de son fils, mort lui aussi. Qui a à peu près le même âge selon vos explications.  
- C'est confus, je sais. Mais je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à tout ça.  
Brennan avait dit cette phrase en appuyant bien sur le mot rationnelle. Booth releva :  
- Vous essayez de convaincre qui ? Vous ou moi ?  
Elle lui lança un regard où se mêlaient son incompréhension face à la situation et son agacement quant au fait que Booth arrivait toujours si bien à lire en elle.

Ils prirent leur dessert - un pudding banane et coco pour elle, une création chocolat et gingembre confit pour lui - tout en se laissant aller à des sujets plus légers.

- Ahh ! Pouah ! C'est quoi ce truc ? dit Booth à la première bouchée de son dessert.  
- Je vous l'avais dit ! Vous savez bien que vous n'aimez pas le gingembre...  
- Mais là il était confit ! dit-il en retour. Dites Bones... On échange ? demanda-t-il avec un regard enfantin.  
- Pas question ! fit-elle en ayant l'air irritée.  
Il la regarda encore un moment de la même façon, puis soudainement dirigea sa cuillère vers l'assiette de sa partenaire.  
- Booth ! Vous êtes impossible ! Commandez en un et puis on y va !  
- Non, c'est meilleur quand c'est le vôtre, lui dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Brennan.  
Ils s'affrontèrent quelques instants du regard avant que Booth ne décoche un sourire irrésistible. Brennan fit encore un peu la tête mais c'était juste pour la forme. N'importe qui aurait pu noter que son regard avait changé à ce sourire.

Quelques tables plus loin, un autre couple prenait un thé.  
- Qu'est-ce ce qui se passe entre ces deux là ? demanda Jarod en désignant Booth et Brennan.  
- C'est toi qui me demandes ça p'tit génie ? répondit Miss Parker, un sourcil levé dans l'incompréhension. Enfin, Jarod, je croyais que tes années de cavales t'avaient rendu plus perspicace...  
- Oh... tu veux dire... - Meghan acquiesça - T'es sûre ?  
Elle fit oui de la tête avant de reprendre.  
- Regarde, ils s'en vont. Viens, il faut les suivre.  
- Me prendrais-tu pour un débutant ma chérie ?  
Elle le regarda et réalisa qu'effectivement, il devait avoir un plan. Il avait toujours un plan.  
- J'ai équipé leur voiture d'un système de suivi. Donc, s'ils vont du côté de l'hôtel, pas besoin de se presser. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils sachent tout de suite que nous sommes là. D'ailleurs, je soupçonne l'agent Booth de sentir notre présence... Par ailleurs, j'ai posé un dispositif de détection d'ouverture sur la porte de leur chambre. Un signal nous parviendra s'ils sortent et comme ils doivent forcément passer devant notre chambre pour partir, on ne pourra pas les rater.  
Meghan Parker était surprise qu'il ait fait tout ça sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Mais, est-ce que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas ?  
- Allons-y, on leur a suffisamment laissé d'avance, dit-elle.  
Elle laissa Jarod régler l'addition et il se dirigèrent vers leur voiture quand le téléphone de la Dragon Lady sonna.  
- Quoi ? aboya-t-elle dans son téléphone comme à son habitude.

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font super plaisir !


	9. Chapitre 7 : Crack

_Chapitre un peu spécial que celui-là, car il est écrit à la première personne. Merci encore pour vos encouragements._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Je me trouve dans cette voiture depuis des heures avec Imamu. D'ailleurs, je m'y sens à l'étroit. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Imamu Nkosana est un solide gaillard d'1m95 pesant plus de 120 kg.  
Nous sommes installés devant ce restaurant depuis déjà une heure et demie. Et avant ça, nous avions déjà fait le pied de grue devant ce fichu hôtel. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour garder un secret ?  
- Chef ! fait la voix étrangement aigüe de mon homme de main. Ils sortent, ça y est !  
Je regarde. Pas besoin de répondre, Imamu sait ce qu'il a à faire. Booth a l'air plutôt content, mais je vois bien que quelque chose le tracasse. Le Dr Brennan, elle, est comme toujours. Pas possible de savoir à quoi elle pense en ce moment. A moins de la connaitre vraiment, mais ce n'est pas encore mon cas. Bientôt.  
- En route, on a fini pour ce soir.  
- Bien, me répond Imamu. Crack ?  
Je l'interroge du regard. Je n'aime pas parler plus que de raison.  
- On les aura bientôt. Parole.  
On commence à rouler. Les feux se font de plus en plus rares autour de nous. Il me faut retourner à Washington le plus rapidement possible.  
Mon téléphone sonne. C'est le FBI. Je décroche.

* * *

_Voici Crack et Imamu Nkosana. Vous saurez bientôt quel rôles ils vont tenir dans cette histoire  
Faites moi part de vos idées, vous tomberez peut-être juste..._


	10. Chapitre 8 : Jarod et Miss Parker

**Chapitre 8**

Parker se réveilla dans les bras de Jarod. Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et pourtant, elle trouvait toujours cela merveilleux. Que de chemin parcouru depuis leur séjour forcé sur l'île de Carthis et leur crash en avion.

_*Flashback*  
_Mlle Parker avait eu du mal à se remettre de la disparition de celui qu'elle croyait être son père. Cet homme avait beau lui avoir menti toute sa vie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.

De retour au Centre, son père biologique, le terrifiant Dr Raines, avait pris les rênes de l'entreprise et forcé la jeune femme à repartir en chasse du caméléon. Elle avait été mise en compétition contre son frère jumeau, Lyle, et le prix du vainqueur était la vie. Littéralement.

De son côté, Jarod cherchait désespérément à retrouver sa mère aperçue sur l'île. Il se remémorait également que lui et la Dragon Lady avaient failli franchir le pas.

Il n'avait jamais douté qu'un jour tous les deux pourraient enfin s'avouer leur amour, mais il avait été terriblement déçu de la réaction de sa belle quand elle lui annonça que c'était une erreur.

Une année plus tard, alors que Parker et Lyle n'arrivaient pas à retrouver la trace de Jarod, celui-ci contacta son amie d'enfance. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, comme il le faisait chaque année depuis son évasion.

Elle avait compris, grâce à des recherches qu'elle avait menées, que le Centre et toute sa famille l'avaient trompée toute sa vie. Les seules personnes qui avaient toujours été honnêtes avec elle se résumaient à Catherine Parker, sa mère, et Jarod. Et tous deux lui manquaient horriblement.

Elle décida donc de prendre le tournant que Jarod lui avait indiqué. De tourner le dos aux siens et choisir la voie de la justice en essayant de réparer les fautes commises par le Centre.

Bien sûr, au début, ça n'avait pas été facile, loin de là. Jarod et elle n'étaient pas encore en couple à l'époque et les frictions entre eux allaient croissantes. A chaque décision, il y avait une dispute, jusqu'au jour où il décida de tout abandonner.

Il l'avait laissée là, dans une ville perdue de la côte Est, en lui disant de passer une annonce dans un journal le jour où elle serait prête. Ca lui prit 6 long mois.  
**

En repensant à cela, Meghan ne put s'empêcher d'effacer une larme.

_*Flashback*  
_Pendant ces 6 mois de temps, Jarod continua à démonter pierre par pierre l'empire dressé par le Centre. Il renvoyait chez eux les gamins qui, comme lui, avaient été enlevés à leur familles. Il interceptait toutes les transactions du Centre avec le monde extérieur. Il étouffait l'organisation qui se mourrait à petit feu. Il ne voulait pas porter le coup de grâce avant que celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie ne le rejoigne.

Ce fut un matin de Septembre que le Centre cessa toute activité illégale et amorale. Les bâtiments avaient été conservés et mis à la disposition des universitaires pour faire de la recherche fondamentale. Un autre aile était consacrée à l'accueil d'enfants. Cet orphelinat avait la particularité de ne garder les enfants que 4 mois au plus. Tous trouvaient des familles d'accueil très rapidement grâce aux gens avec lesquels Jarod avait tissé des liens depuis ces 5 longues années à aider les autres.

Les dirigeants du Centre avaient été arrêtés puis jugés et condamnés à perpétuité dans des prisons de très hautes sécurité. Seule l'équipe de Miss Parker avait été blanchie, grâce à l'aide qu'ils avaient fournie aux autorités.  
**

Un baiser sonore sur son épaule sortit Meghan de ses pensées. Jarod était éveillé à son tour.

- Bonjour toi, lui dit-il.

- Salut...

- C'est quoi ce regard triste ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il ne la laissa pas répondre. Les caresses se faisaient plus câlines lorsqu'une sonnerie les interrompit. C'était l'alerte d'ouverture de la porte de la chambre de Brennan et Booth.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille, dit Meghan entre deux baisers.

- Oui et vite si on ne veut pas les rater...

Ils se levèrent et se préparèrent au plus vite pour descendre au petit déjeuner.

Une fois en bas, ils aperçurent les deux partenaires qui allaient s'attabler à l'une des dernières tables libres. Une table de 6. Décidément, la chance était avec eux.


	11. Chapitre 9 : Nuit, ok, matin, mouvementé

**Chapitre 9**

Booth se félicitait de la nuit qu'il venait de passer auprès de sa partenaire. La veille, il l'avait laissée aller à la salle de bains en premier et plus tard, lorsque lui même en sortit prêt pour le nuit et les questions qu'ils avaient laissées en suspens dans la journée, il trouva Brennan profondément endormie.

Certes, ça l'avait soulagé sur le moment, mais il fallait qu'ils en parlent à un moment où à un autre, sous peine de devenir complètement fou. Toute la nuit, il n'avait cessé de rêver du corps de sa partenaire entre ses bras, des nombreux autres baisers qu'ils pourraient partager jusqu'à en perdre le souffle...

Tant et si bien que ce matin, il s'était réveillé "en état", enlaçant la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos dans son sommeil. Il huma son parfum – elle sentait bon le sommeil – puis s'éloigna le plus précautionneusement possible. Il se leva et alla à la salle de bain prendre une douche froide et se préparer.

Bones émergea doucement au bruit de l'eau qui ruisselait dans la pièce voisine. Elle se demanda tout d'abord où elle se trouvait puis se rappela des circonstances de sa présence dans cet hôtel. Elle frissonna malgré les draps qui la recouvraient. Elle aurait pourtant pu jurer qu'elle n'avait pas eu froid cette nuit...

Elle se leva et fit quelques exercices pour tenter de se réchauffer, mais rien n'y fit. Elle devrait attendre de filer sous une douche très chaude. Le bruit de l'eau s'étant arrêté, Brennan alla frapper doucement à la porte de la salle de bains.

- Booth ? Je voulais savoir... fit-elle en entrant dans la salle de bains.

Elle tomba sur un Booth à moitié nu, la taille enserrée dans une serviette un peu trop petite, en train de se raser consciencieusement.

- Bones ! Déjà, bonjour ! Et que faites vous dans la salle de bains alors que moi j'y suis ?

- Mais enfin Booth, cessez de faire l'enfant ! Nous sommes adultes et qui plus est partenaires. Plus, je vous ai déjà vu sans rien sur le dos.

- Attendez-moi dehors, s'il vous plait Bones, dit il un peu rageusement.

Elle ressortit, un peu confuse. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu tout nu.

Son téléphone vibra, c'était Angela et elle décrocha. Ce fut ce moment que Booth choisit pour ajouter un commentaire...

- Désolé de vous avoir parlé comme ça, mais je tiens à mon intimité. C'est privé une...

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsque Brennan ouvrit en grand la porte de la salle d'eau en désignant son téléphone. Elle articula à l'intention de Booth "Angela".

Celui-ci, surpris avait lâché prise sur sa serviette... qui finit sa course sur le carrelage. Et non, il n'avait pas pu contenir complètement son excitation du matin...

- Wow, firent en même temps Brennan et Angela pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Attends, attends, attends... continua Angela. C'était _qui_ ce mec qui parlait plus tôt ? _Et_... Pourquoi _toi aussi_ tu as dit "wow" ?

- Je... euh... fit Bones en essayant de détourner son regard... C'était la télé, je... hum... Je regardais un documentaire très impressionnant...

- Sweetie, tu ne regardes pas la télé, dit patiemment sa meilleure amie.

- Si, c'est sur... euh... les éléphants mauves ! Non, gris ! Les éléphants qui sont gris, tu sais, en Afrique, les grandes oreilles...

Brennan ne savait plus comment s'en sortir. Pendant ce temps, Booth, qui avait repris ses esprits claqua la porte en la refermant.

- Brennan ! Tu ne me mentirais pas là, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Je te laisse, le service d'étage qui est là, ciao !

Brennan retourna s'assoir sur le lit et attendit le retour de son partenaire. Elle se doutait qu'il devait être de méchante humeur après les deux évènements du matin, mais bizarrement, il sortit de la salle de bains en lui souriant...

- Allez-y, faites moi vos reproches avant que je n'aille me doucher, dit elle l'air contrit.

- Bones, allons, c'est bon, vous pouvez regarder, je suis habillé. Maintenant, je saurais qu'il faut que je verrouille la porte quand je vais à la douche.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

- Et bien figurez-vous que non. Je sais que vous ne le faites pas exprès, c'est dans votre nature de foncer comme ça. Je prendrai mes précautions la prochaine fois...

L'instant de gêne était passé. Restait à savoir ce qu'Angela dirait de tout ça. Brennan décida qu'elle parlerait de cette conversation pour le moins étrange à Booth pendant le petit déjeuner.

Un quart d'heure plus tard ils étaient dans la salle du petit déjeuner. Ils prirent leurs plateaux et naviguèrent un moment entre les différents buffets avant d'aller finalement s'assoir.

Les deux partenaires jetèrent leur dévolu sur une table pour 6 personnes, la plupart des autres tables étant déjà occupées.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme brun aux yeux chocolats s'approcha d'eux.

- Est-ce que ma compagne et moi pouvons nous installer avec vous ? Elle est en train de prendre notre petit dej', dit-il en désignant une grande femme brune.

Booth et Brennan se regardèrent, puis dirent oui à cet homme que Booth trouvait étrangement familier. Bones, quant à elle, pensait à la conversation qui serait forcément remise à plus tard. Tant pis.

La compagne de l'homme brun les rejoignit et s'installa avec eux, posant un sac et un manteau sur chacune des deux chaises restantes.

- Agent Booth, Dr Brennan, je suis Jarod, dit l'homme en tendant la main. Et voici Meghan Parker.


	12. Chapitre 10 : Caméléon ? Centre ?

**Chapitre 10**

Jarod avait dit cette phrase de manière très amicale. Miss Parker, égale à elle même, inclina simplement la tête quand son compagnon la présenta.

Toutefois, Booth et Brennan restaient sur la défensive. Comment diable pouvait-il connaître leurs noms ?

Jarod résuma sa vie au Centre, sans encore mentionner le nom de l'organisme. Son enlèvement, son enfance, son évasion, il n'oublia pas une seule période au sein cette organisation. Puis Meghan donna sa vison de cette période, les évènements qui ont marqué son enfance, le supposé suicide de sa mère, son départ pour l'Europe puis la prise de mission pour ramener Jarod à la maison.

- Tout cela n'est pas logique, dit Brennan alors que Meghan faisait une pause dans son récit. Comment pouvez vous dire que vous vouliez le ramener alors qu'aujourd'hui il est assis là avec vous ?

- Nous allons vous expliquer, dit Jarod, mais allons d'abord ailleurs. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que l'on nous écoute dire tout ça, c'est trop facile ici.

En effet, la salle s'était peu à peu vidée. On approchait de 11h et seules deux tables étaient encore occupées. Ils décidèrent d'aller dans la chambre de Booth et Brennan.

- Pourquoi ? souffla Brennan à l'oreille de Booth

- Comme ça on est en terrain connu.

Booth et Brennan continuèrent à parler, un peu plus fort, pour ne pas inquiéter les deux inconnus au passé bien chargé.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les deux partenaires voyaient mieux le rôle de Jarod et Meghan dans tout cela.

- Donc, vous avez aussi eu à faire avec NuGenesis, redemanda Booth.

- Oui, mes parents étaient suivis là-bas, sur les conseils de la mère de Parker, répondit Jarod. Et puis... Il y a eu Ethan.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Brennan

- Notre demi-frère.

Devant l'air un peu ahuri des deux partenaires, Jarod ajouta :

- Il est le fils de Catherine Parker et de mon père. Il est né d'insémination artificielle.

- Vous ne faites jamais rien de simple, hein ? demanda Booth.

- Pas quand il s'agissait du Centre.

- S'agissait ?

- Aujourd'hui, nous dirigeons le Centre, dit Meghan. Nous l'avons réhabilité et il sert enfin les causes qu'il annonce depuis près de 50 ans. Nous n'avons gardé qu'un seul élément de l'ancien Centre, les autres sont soit en prison, soit reclassés...

- Ou à la retraite, ajouta Jarod en pensant à Sydney.

- Et cet élément que vous avez gardé, comment savez vous qu'il ne continue pas ces activités... vous savez... commença Booth.

- Broots ? fit Meghan avec un petit rire incrédule. Il serait incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Au delà de ça, il faisait partie de mon équipe, il a vu les horreurs que le Centre a perpétrées. Il ne pourrait pas.

- De toute façon, je surveille activement tout se qui peut se passer en relation avec le Centre ou ses différentes filiales, dont NuGenesis.

_**Monologue de Jarod**_

"Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons appris que le réseau informatique de la clinique avait été infiltré. Broots est le meilleur informaticien que je connaisse et jusqu'à présent, j'étais le seul qui parvenait à passer toutes les lignes de défense de son système."

_* Regard interrogateur - et un peu moqueur - de Booth... *_

"Agent Booth, je suis capable de tout faire ou presque. J'en ai les capacités. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous sommes rendus compte de la brèche 3 jours après qu'elle ait été faite. Tout le temps de récupérer des informations confidentielles, voir même plus encore.

Ensuite, plus rien. Jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Lorsque vous avez demandé à vos agents de faire des recherches sur la clinique. Oui, je sais, vos lignes sont sécurisées et j'ai pu y entrer. Désolé pour ça, mais je ne suis pas le seul à vous avoir 'espionné'. J'ai repéré un flux sortant de votre réseau quand j'y suis entré. Et je n'ai pas pu le tracer.

J'ai pu remonter jusqu'à vous deux et vous suivre jusqu'ici. Qui sait ce que l'autre pirate a appris.

Je sais aussi que l'homme que vous avez retrouvé mort et identifié récemment est un enfant de NuGen.

Il s'appelait Hayden Perry. Il a été adopté par Barbara et Josh Perry, un couple de la région. Toute sa vie jusqu'en 2007, date de notre reprise du Centre, a été suivie par une équipe de la clinique et une autre du Centre.

Et oui, on connaissait toute sa vie. Ses moindres faits et gestes. C'était un garçon remarquable, très vif dans son enfance, curieux. Tellement généreux aussi. Le gamin rêvé pour bien des familles. Hayden avait suivi une formation pour être professeur d'université, mais il s'est réorienté vers l'enseignement à des jeunes en difficultés. En plus de cela, il offrait régulièrement ses services et son savoir aux associations du quartier.

Les deux dernières années, on a eu plus de mal à le suivre. Déjà, parce que nous ne voulions pas nous immiscer dans sa vie privée. Ensuite, parce qu'il a quitté son poste d'enseignant pour se consacrer à des missions caritatives, bien moins suivies car sur la base du volontariat.

Puis, votre recherche nous a alertés.

_**Fin monologue Jarod**_

- C'est... wow, fit seulement Brennan. Impressionnant.

- Permettez ? Je vais appeler Cal, vous pourrez partager vos infos, dit Booth.

- Je ne préfère pas, répondit Jarod. Je vous ai fait confiance. Mais je ne sais rien sur ce Cal dont vous parlez. Et, même si elle ne vous en dira jamais rien, Meghan a eu un genre de rêve... un peu prémonitoire sur un dénommé Cal, et il ne vous voudrait pas du bien.

Parker lança à son home un regard disant "Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? Tu vas le payer !"

- Les rêves prémonitoires n'existent pas. C'est une vision qu'on croit avoir eue parce qu'un événement se déroule d'une façon similaire...

- C'est bon Bones, on a compris. C'est un peu comme mon instinct, vous vous souvenez ?

- C'est un peu ça, reprit Meghan. En attendant, à qui pouvez vous réellement faire confiance ?


	13. Chapitre 11 : Ca ne s'explique pas

**Chapitre 11**

- Aux fouines. J'ai une confiance absolue dans les fouines, répondit Booth.

- Des fouines ? C'est quoi ça ? fit Jarod dubitatif.

- C'est l'équipe qui travaille avec moi à l'institut. Booth aime bien donner des surnoms aux gens. Et je suis d'accord avec lui, on peut leur faire confiance.

- Même après ce qui s'est passé avec votre assistant, Dr Brennan ?

- Zach ? Oui, même après ça. On a tous été tellement sous le choc quand on a su... C'est... commença Bones.

- On leur fait confiance. Un point, c'est tout. Ce sont des amis, conclut Booth.

Voyant que Meghan et Jarod semblaient se ranger à leur avis, Brennan proposa d'appeler son équipe afin de réellement commencer à enquêter sur Hayden Perry.

- Oh ! Avant de commencer... ajouta Booth. Ne leur dites pas que Bones et moi on partage une chambre, ils se feraient des idées... Et si on vous le demande, on est dans une salle derrière le bar de l'hôtel.

- Booth, je... commença Brennan avant que l'intéressé ne l'arrête d'un geste.

Jarod aussi allait poser un question, mais Miss Parker l'en dissuada.

- Plus tard tes interrogations, p'tit génie.

- Vous aussi vous le surnommez selon ses capacités, remarqua Brennan.

Booth lança un regard d'excuse vers le couple puis alluma l'ordinateur.

- Hey, Sweetie ! Alors, c'était qui ce matin ? Demanda Angela

- La télé... répondit Brennan. Angie, on n'est pas seuls, je te présente Jarod et Meghan.

Le petit groupe vit alors passer Hodgins devant la caméra, puis marquer un temps d'arrêt et se coller à l'écran.

- Jarod ? demanda l'entomologiste surexcité. Le vrai Jarod ? Celui du Centre, qui aide ceux qui en ont besoin ? Vous êtes _réel_? Vous êtes mon héros !

Devant le regard quelque peu perdu de Jarod, Angela dit :

- C'est un adepte de la conspiration.

Sans plus d'explications, ils parlèrent alors de l'affaire en cours, se donnant mutuellement les informations récoltées.

Ils décidèrent finalement de tenir Cullen au courant de leurs arrangements, sous le sceau du secret, afin de pouvoir se couvrir en cas de problèmes.

- Et surtout, ajouta Parker, ne faites confiance à personne de l'agence, surtout les nouveaux qui n'ont pas fait leurs preuves.

- Ah ben ça, répliqua Booth avec un sourire malicieux, je ne risque plus. La dernière fois que j'ai fait confiance à un bleu, il a voulu me faire conduire une boite à sardines...

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et il piqua un fard.

Ils finirent ainsi leur conversation. Alors que tous retournaient à leurs occupations, Angela appela discrètement Jarod devant l'écran.

- Dites, fit-elle à mi-voix. Est-ce que par hasard vous sauriez qui était dans la chambre de Brennan ce matin ?

- Non, répondit Jarod. J'essaierai de me renseigner discrètement si vous voulez, mais je ne promets rien.

- Génial ! Merci !

Elle coupa la communication et alla trouver Hodgins.

- Jack ! On a un allié ! Il va enfin nous dire ce qui se passe !

- Wow... Qui ? Et à propos de quoi ?

- Jarod, au sujet de l'homme mystère de la chambre de Brennan... Faut suivre Hodgie !

Ils retournèrent à leurs activités, sans se douter un instant que Jarod ne leur révèlerait rien du tout.

A une centaine de mètres de l'hôtel des 4 équipiers, un camion régie camouflé en camion benne était garé.

A l'intérieur, Imamu observait les écrans. Les 4 personnes quittaient à présent la chambre de ses cibles, l'agent Booth et le Docteur Brennan. Il était temps d'aller y faire un petit tour...


	14. Chapitre 12 : Chambre, appartement

**Chapitre 12**

Imamu entrait dans le hall de l'hôtel quand son téléphone sonna.

- Oui ?

- [...]

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils le sachent patron.

- [...]

- Il faut que je trouve qui sont ces deux zozos qui étaient avec le mec à ceinture et la femme à collier

- [...]

- Hey, j'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour ne pas dire leurs noms ! De toute façon, ça empêche rien, je vais m'occuper d'eux dans la journée, dit Imamu en regardant sa montre, 13h30. Enfin, dans ce qu'il reste de la journée.

- [...]

- Ok, Crack, c'est bon... Ah, pardon patron ! J'ai dit votre nom. Enfin, pas votre nom, votre surnom, ça aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu dire...

Imamu avait été arrêté dans son élan par le bip de fin de communication. Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs d'un pas lourd.

Arrivé devant la chambre 203, il vérifia que personne n'était en vue. Discrètement, il inséra un passe universel et entra.

Du côté du restaurant, les 4 convives déjeunaient sans avoir conscience de ce qui se tramait quelques étages plus haut.

- Angela à l'air très proche de vous, dit Jarod à Brennan. Vous êtes comme ça avec tous vos collaborateurs ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. Angela est ma meilleure amie. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle me semble très concernée par ce que vous pouvez faire... Et avec ce Hodgins ? Ils sont ensemble tous les deux ?

- C'est compliqué, répondit Booth à la place de sa partenaire. A l'heure actuelle, ils devraient être mariés, mais certaines circonstances en ont décidé autrement. Et ils font un genre de pause.

- Ah, fit simplement Jarod en piquant un morceau de viande dans son assiette.

Au moment du dessert, ce fut à Meghan de prendre la parole.

- Je pense qu'on devrait éviter de trop se faire voir dans des endroits publics comme celui-ci. Le plus judicieux serait peut-être de louer un appartement à la semaine dans le coin pour être sûrs d'être tranquilles.

- Relax, dit Booth, il n'y a pas de raisons de s'affoler. A priori, personne ne sait que nous sommes à cet hôtel.

- Supposer n'est pas savoir, dit Jarod.

- Ce n'est pas une raison valable, fit Brennan en même temps.

- Oh non, Bones, vous allez pas vous y remettre... Vous ne faites pas confiance à mon jugement ?

- Pas quand celui-ci s'appuie plus sur des suppositions qu'autre chose !

- D'habitude, vous accordez plus de crédit à mon instinct !

- Quand il s'agit bien d'instinct, peut-être...

Jarod et Mlle Parker échangèrent un sourire complice.

- Et c'est reparti pour un tour, murmura-t-elle à son compagnon.

- Je te parie 10$ que c'est Booth qui gagne.

- OK, je parie Brennan.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main pour sceller leur accord et continuèrent à observer.

- Il vaut mieux partir d'ici, quittes à garder la réservation pour brouiller les pistes. Je suis sûre que le Jefferson ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ça.

- On est parfaitement en sécurité ici, Bones. Pas question de changer !

- Si vous étiez avec votre fils, vous resteriez ? Dit finalement Brennan.

- Non, je crois que j'irai de l'autre côté des Etats-Unis.

- Donc j'avais raison ! répliqua-t-elle triomphante.

Booth allait répondre quand il vit transiter un billet de 10$ de Jarod vers Meghan.

- Vous êtes pires que les fouines, dit Booth en secouant la tête.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, répondit Jarod avec un sourire. En attendant, je sais comment vous trouver un appartement de manière anonyme et rapide.

- Comment ... ? commença Brennan.

- Grande intelligence + 4 ans de cavales avec _moi_ à ses trousses = un Jarod qui sait comment se cacher efficacement, coupa Meghan.

- J'aurais pas mieux résumé, continua Jarod. On y va ?

- Oui, dit Booth en se levant. On doit aller récupérer nos affaires et on est partis.

Devant la chambre, Booth et Brennan discutaient encore de leur désaccord survenu plus tôt. Tout à coup, Booth se tut et son visage se ferma.

Il leva une main pour indiquer à Bones de se taire tout en sortant son arme de l'autre. Il se dirigea précautionneusement vers la porte et tourna lentement la poignée...


	15. Chapitre 13 : Des mots ki peuvent fâcher

_Whoopsie... Déjà, pardon de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps avant de poster la suite... Et en plus, je ne peux même pas dire que c'est parce que je ne l'avais pas écrite, c'est juste que j'ai oublié de la mettre... Ensuite, pardon aussi pour le titre du chapitre. Le nombre de caractères du titre étant limité, je ne pouvais pas écreire "qui" correctement. Dieu sait combien ça m'énerve de le voir écrit ainsi, mais bon, c'est la règle. Pas plus de lettres dans le titre !_

_Bref, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Camille faisait les analyses toxicologiques d'Hayden Perry. Elle trouva bien quelques traces de propranolol, mais rien d'alarmant. Cela signifiant juste que cet homme d'une trentaine d'années faisait de l'hypertension ou avait des migraines.

Elle avisa Hodgins qui approchait.

- Apportez moi une bonne nouvelle, Dr Hodgins.

- En fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, répondit celui-ci avec une grimace. Mais cette nouvelle en entraîne une mauvaise.

- Allez-y, n'importe quoi pour savoir comment cet homme est mort.

- Je ne vous dirai peut-être pas comment, mais dans ses dernières heures, il était ici.

Cam haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Enfin, pas ici ici, mais dans les environs. Dans un parc qui se situe à deux minutes d'ici.

- Et vous savez ça sans même être sorti du labo ?

- Parce que le Glover Archbold Park est un parc célèbre. Plus, il est impossible dans la nature de réunir autant d'espèces animales et florales que ce que j'ai pu retrouver sur Epps.

- Ne l'appelez pas comme ça, lui c'est Perry. Hayden de son prénom.

- C'est étrange comme nom, non ?

- Pas plus que toute cette affaire, répondit Cam avec un air de découragement. Avez-vous trouvé autre chose sur lui ?

- A part ce que Jarod nous a communiqué, rien. C'est à croire que ce mec a été effacé des fichiers.

Cam s'apprêtait à repartir vers son bureau quand Hodgins la rappela.

- Ah, et Dr Saroyan ! Je vais lancer d'autres tests.

- Allez vous compromettre le corps ? Faire exploser le labo ? Nous contaminer avec je ne sais quelle bactérie ?

- Non, rien de tout ça... Enfin je crois. Il y a juste un truc qui me chiffonne, il faut que je trouve.

Et il partit sans même attendre la réponse de sa supérieure hiérarchique. En retournant à son poste de travail, il jeta un œil dans le bureau de celle qui fut sa fiancée. Cela lui arrivait souvent de l'observer à son insu, juste pour essayer de se rappeler le gout de ses lèvres et la douceur de sa peau. Il sourit et continua son chemin.

Du côté d'Atlanta, Booth entrait dans sa chambre, l'arme au poing. Il avançait prudemment, scrutant la pièce principale.

- Booth, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Brennan en entrant à son tour.

- Chhhut... répondit-il un doigt sur les lèvres.

Il se rendit vers le placard et ouvrit doucement la porte. Personne. La salle de bains a présent. Il fit pivoter la porte d'un coup, pour essayer de surprendre... Personne.

Brennan eut un petit sourire désabusé.

- Et après ça, vous voulez me faire croire que nous...

Elle s'interrompit car Booth avait à nouveau placé son doigt devant ses lèvres. Il avait apperçu la fenêtre qui était entr'ouverte. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir fermée avant d'aller manger.

Booth se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit complètement. Un coup d'œil confirmait ses soupçons. Quelqu'un aurait définitivement pu sauter de cette hauteur sans problème si un camion était garé en dessous. A en juger par les marques de pneu sur la pelouse qui entourait l'hôtel, un véhicule était garé là.

Un autre regard dans la pièce l'assura qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra, mais quid des micros éventuels. il se mit alors à faire un bruit de mastication, tout en indiquant à Brennan de se taire encore.

Celle-ci ne comprenait pas vraiment le cinéma que Booth faisait sous ses yeux, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait suivre ses indications. Elle aurait bien le temps de se faire expliquer plus tard. Mais pourquoi ce bruit de bouche ? Il lui faisait penser à deux personnes qui s'embrassaient.

Booth prit Bones par le bras et la tira hors de la chambre. Il ne referma pas la porte complètement afin de ne pas indiquer qu'ils étaient sortis en cas d'écoute. Il avait l'impression d'être épié et écouté dans cette chambre.

- Ecoutez, Bones, dit-il a mi-voix. Quand on repassera cette porte, on va faire nos bagages. Pas un seul mot sur l'affaire, ni sur mon comportement actuel. On empacte le maximum que l'on peut dans un sac et on file. Compris ? Et les questions, c'est pour plus tard.

Elle acquiesça et ils entrèrent à nouveau. Rapidement, les vêtements qui leur étaient indispensables se retrouvèrent sur le lit. Ils choisirent le plus grand de leurs bagages et y mirent leurs effets.

- On prend aussi le nécessaire de toilette ? demanda Brennan.

- On en reprendra sur place si nécessaire, répondit Booth, désireux de ne pas s'étendre sur ce départ.

Quelques instants plus tard, une autre question fila. Et celle-ci était bien moins anodine.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassée hier ?

- Bones... ce n'est pas le moment.

- Nous sommes seuls, personne ne nous entend ici. Alors ?

- Je vous répondrai dans la voiture, dit Booth à bout d'arguments pour empêcher la conversation.

Brennan eut l'air satisfait de cette réponse.


	16. Chapitre 14 : Eux aussi ?

**Chapitre 14**

Hodgins examinait les échantillons prélevés sur le corps avant que Vincent [Nigel-Murray, nla] n'ait enlevé les chairs. Des particules non organiques s'y trouvaient et si son intuition se révélait exacte, il pourrait indiquer au Dr Brennan et à Booth où Hayden avait été séquestré.

A Atlanta, Jarod était en quête d'un appartement pour les deux équipiers. Lui et Meghan logeraient ailleurs, tout simplement parce que la Dragon Lady ne supportait pas de partager un espace de vie avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien.

Par chance, deux appartements étaient libres dans le même bâtiment. Ils n'étaient pas très beaux mais avaient l'avantage d'être meublés. Il s'agissait de deux pièces composés d'une chambre et d'un salon. Sensiblement de même surface, la différence se situait surtout dans l'ameublement.

Le 3E avait dans son salon un canapé 2 places et dans la chambre un assez petit lit (120x190cm). Le 3G pour sa part avait un plus grand lit (140x190 cm, tout est relatif), mais 2 fauteuils dépareillés dans le salon.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas photo, dit Meghan. On prend le 3E.

- Hein ? Tu rigoles, le lit est minuscule ! fit Jarod interloqué.

- Oui, mais nous, ça ne nous dérange pas d'être serrés...

- Mais Booth et Brennan auraient pu dormir séparément comme ça. Là... Ha ! fit Jarod en se fendant d'un grand sourire. Ok, j'ai compris. Tu veux les mettre ensemble ?

- Où es-tu allé chercher ça ? Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Complices, Jarod et Meghan échangèrent un regard puis il appela nos deux héros.

Booth portait l'unique bagage dans le hall de l'hôtel.

- M. Booth ? demanda le réceptionniste. Vous nous quittez déjà ?

- Non, dit l'intéressé. Nous allons simplement profiter de notre week-end. Une petite escapade, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix avec un clin d'œil

- Oh ! fit-il du même ton. Bon week-end alors ! Dr Brennan, reprit-il plus haut en inclinant la tête.

Bones salua le réceptionniste d'un mouvement de tête puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle alla à la voiture d'un pas rapide et attendit que son partenaire active l'ouverture à distance. Elle appréhendait ce trajet tout autant qu'elle l'attendait. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir.

- Où va-t-on au juste ? demanda-t-elle quand la voiture eut démarré.

- Dans un immeuble du centre ville, proche d'un parc si j'ai bien compris. Jarod et Meghan nous attendent là-bas.

- Vous leur faites vraiment confiance ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je sens que je peux me fier à Jarod. Il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Je suis quand même plus réservé sur Meghan. Elle a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me dérange. Mais bon, si Jarod lui fait confiance, ça devrait aller...

Un silence suivit cette réflexion. Booth espérait que Brennan avait oublié qu'elle souhaitait aborder le sujet de ce baiser. De son côté, la jeune femme attendait que son partenaire aborde le sujet comme il le lui avait promis plus tôt.

- Booth... C'était quoi ce baiser ?

- Ecoutez Bones... Je... commença-t-il.

- Non, Booth ! Vous aviez dit qu'on en reparlerait dans la voiture, on y est, alors dites moi !

Elle avait dit cette phrase comme si les mots se bousculaient pour sortir. A nouveau, il y eut un silence gêné dans l'habitacle. Ce fut Booth qui le rompit cette fois-ci.

- C'était le seule façon de vous faire taire, Bones.

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle désappointée.

- Vous posiez beaucoup de questions. Et on était si proches... Je... Comme lorsque j'avais essayé de vous protéger dans la pièce de Gorgonzola à l'institut.

- Gormogon.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre, continua-t-il en esquissant un sourire, sans réellement tenir compte de l'interruption. En plus de ça, je ne voulais pas mourir sans --

- Booth ! cria Brennan en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

L'agent regarda dans cette direction et vit un véhicule faire une embardée. Le pick-up partait dans une course folle d'un côté à l'autre de la route. Un pneu s'était détaché et roulait droit vers l'A3 des deux partenaires.


	17. Chapitre 15 : Les bureaux du Bureau

**Chapitre 15**

Je crois que tout ça va finir par me taper sur les nerfs... Tous ces gens autour de moi ! Ils m'insupportent de plus en plus !

Et en plus, voilà que Perotta se pointe. Allez Crack, un petit sourire.

- Salut, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? me demande-t-elle.

- Super ! J'ai pas énormément de boulot mais sinon ça va.

- C'est vrai ? Si tu veux, j'en ai à revendre. Dès que je vais sur le terrain, je t'appelle, ok ?

Elle me fait un sourire, je lui réponds. En fait, je crois qu'elle en pince pour moi.

- Hey, beau brun !

Qu'est-ce que je disais...

- Il parait que t'étais à Atlanta hier.

Comment sait-elle ça ? Ne pas paraitre surpris. Je lui réponds que oui, pour une affaire sur laquelle j'avais bossé là-bas en tant que flic. Elle me demande si j'ai croisé Booth, avec comme un espoir dans la voix. Finalement, elle n'en pince peut-être pas tant pour moi... Tant mieux !

- Non je ne l'ai pas vu. En même temps, je ne l'ai pas cherché.

J'ai ajouté ça pour qu'elle ne me pose plus de questions. Je l'aime bien, elle, je ne veux pas trop lui mentir, même si c'est ce que je fais depuis le début.

- Ok, dit-elle. Si tu l'as au bout du fil, tu pourras lui demander de me rappeler. J'ai bien essayé de le joindre, mais je ne fais que tomber sur la messagerie.

Je fais oui de la tête.

- Merci, t'es un ange ! On se voit plus tard !

Oui, c'est ça... Beaucoup plus tard ! Quand je me serai occupé du cas de Booth. C'est de sa faute si mon frère est mort, il va me le payer.

Je prends mon téléphone et compose le numéro d'Imamu. Boite vocale.

- Salut, c'est moi. Il faut resserrer ta surveillance. Et tâches de savoir pourquoi Booth ne répond pas au téléphone. Ca fait plusieurs fois que Perotta et moi essayons de le joindre sans succès. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne le lâches pas d'une semelle.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, mon portable sonne. C'est Imamu.

_- Chef, je crois qu'on a un souci. Ils ne sont pas dans leur chambre, la voiture n'est pas là non plus. Et je n'ai pas pu installer le dispositif de suivi sur celle-là. Le réceptionniste m'a dit qu'ils étaient partis en week-end._

- Tu plaisantes là j'espère ?

_- ..._

- Tu me les retrouves. Il t'arrivera la même chose qu'à Hayden si tu n'y parviens pas.

Je referme rageusement le clapet de mon téléphone. Ils avaient réussi à s'échapper. Ca, ça ne faisait pas partie de mon plan.


	18. Chapitre 16 : Dans les pneus !

**Chapitre 16**

Booth fit un écart, braquant soudainement les roues de la voiture. Le pneu rebondissait toujours dans leur direction. Pour son grand malheur, les roues de l'Audi se bloquèrent et ils partirent en tête-à-queue.

Cette manœuvre désespérée eut au moins un impact positif.

Le pneu fou rebondit encore, puis passa au dessus du capot alors que la voiture était complètement en travers de la route.

Bones poussa un cri et se cacha le visage pour ne pas voir ce qui lui arrivait. Après d'interminables secondes à déraper, l'A3 stoppa sa course. Aucun des deux occupants ne put prendre la parole tout de suite.

Plus loin, le pneu avait atterri dans des buissons qui bordaient un jardin. Il ne semblait avoir percuté personne. Le pick-up s'était échoué sur un muret qui séparait les deux sens de circulation. On pouvait voir un liquide s'échapper de sous la voiture.

Booth osa enfin jeter un regard vers sa partenaire. Elle ne bougeait pas et avait toujours les mains sur le visage.

- Bones ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'un voix inquiète. Bones ? répéta-t-il alors qu'elle ne répondait pas.

- Ca va Booth.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui, l'air de demander si c'était fini.

- C'est fini, tout est sous contrôle. On file d'ici ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une attaque ou un simple accident de la route.

- Simple ? dit-elle sarcastique. Vous n'aviez pas fini votre phrase tout à l'heure. Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

Booth sourit à cette tentative de diversion.

- Plus tard Bones... Je vous le promets.

A l'institut Jefferson, l'équipe était loin de se douter des frayeurs qu'avaient eues Booth et Brennan. Hodgins allait d'un pas rapide vers le bureau la plateforme où se trouvaient Cam et Vincent.

- Je suis le roi du labo !

- Contente de l'entendre, dit Cam avant que Vincent n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot. Pourrions nous au moins savoir pourquoi ?

- Vous vous souvenez que j'avais trouvé des pollens indiquant que Perry avait été dans Glover Park ? J'avais retrouvé d'autres particules non-organiques sur lui sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Le genre qui peut nous faire poireauter pendant des heures devant la machine pour attendre les résultats. Et ils viennent de tomber. Ce sont des résidus de pneu Porsche.

- Et ? demanda Cam surprise.

Hodgins désigna Vincent pour que celui-ci donne la réponse.

- Parce que Porsche ne fait monter que des pneus homologuées par leurs soins, répondit Vincent.

- Et parce que... ? encouragea Hodgins.

- Seuls quelques points de vente sont autorisés pour ce genre de marchandise.

- Un truc assez exclusif en quelque sorte... dit Cam.

- Oui et le seul distributeur possible est sur Tysons Corner.

- A moins d'une demi-heure du parc.

Il leur fallait avertir Booth de leur découverte, même si lui ne pourrait rien faire de cette information pour le moment.

Booth gara la voiture dans un parking près de leur prochain point de chute. Il fit le tour de la voiture pour s'assurer que rien ne clochait. C'était sa façon de se rassurer, de voir qu'il était bien en vie.

Il ouvrit la porte de Brennan et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle sorte. Une fois qu'elle fut debout à côté de lui, il l'examina exactement comme lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe à la Nouvelle Orléans.

D'une main, il lui touchait le menton, orientant le visage de la jeune femme de façon à voir des blessures éventuelles. Elle lui prit la main et la baissa doucement.

- Je vais bien, Booth. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour moi. Je vous assure, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard peu convaincu de son partenaire et ami.

Il la lâcha alors à regret et alla prendre le sac dans le coffre de la voiture.

Booth fit jouer la fermeture automatique du véhicule et ils se mirent en route vers leur immeuble.

- Il y en a deux qui doivent se demander ce qu'on peut bien fabriquer, dit Booth dans un sourire.


	19. Chapitre 17 : Enfin !

_Chapitre un peu particulier, qui pourrait compter comme deux par sa longueur... Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le couper, donc..._

_Merci pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Booth et Brennan avaient rejoint Jarod et Parker dans l'appartement 3E. Ils leur expliquèrent les différents évènements qui avaient eu lieu dans l'après midi.

- Eh beh dites donc ! fit Jarod. Vous faites fort là quand même. Une intrusion dans votre chambre et un accident de la circulation...

- L'intrusion est une supposition de Booth, dit Brennan. Moi je n'ai rien constaté de bizarre dans cette chambre.

- Bones, la fenêtre était entr'ouverte. Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir vu l'ouvrir ce matin. Et puis pour l'accident, il semblerait que ce soit purement un coup du sort. Personne ne nous a suivi de tout le trajet.

- Espérons-le, dit Jarod. Venez, je vais vous montrer votre appartement.

- Ce n'est pas ici ? demanda Booth.

- Je doute que vous puissiez tous les deux dormir ici.

- Pourquoi ? Le canapé... commença Booth

- A les ressorts qui percent les coussins et est trop court pour vous, finit Meghan.

Tous se dirigèrent vers le fond du couloir et le 3G. Jarod et Meghan cédèrent le passage aux deux partenaires.

Brennan entra et posa son sac à main sur l'un des deux fauteuils dépareillés. Elle ouvrit une porte et tomba sur une petite cuisine. Tant mieux, ils pourraient cuisiner un peu.

De retour au salon, elle vit Booth pousser une autre porte. La salle de bains, fonctionnelle, sans plus. Les toilettes maintenant...

Restait une dernière porte. Ce devait donc être la chambre.

Booth eut une expression de surprise lorsqu'il vit l'unique lit. Bien sûr, il était fait pour deux personnes, mais tout de même ! Il avait déjà passé la nuit précédente collé à sa partenaire dans un lit immense, alors là...

Brennan vit cette expression mais l'attribua au fait que la chambre n'était pas de première jeunesse. Le papier peint manquait par endroits et les vitres avaient sérieusement besoin d'un coup de chiffon. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi son partenaire avait l'air si choqué.

De leur côté, Jarod et Meghan se délectaient du spectacle. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de contenir leurs sourires à la réaction de Booth. Celui-ci prit la parole.

- Ok... Vous savez, le canapé de l'autre appartement nous conviendrait peut-être mieux...

- Votre dos vous ferait trop souffrir si vous dormiez dessus, constata Bones. Je n'ai pas envie de vous débloquer encore une fois.

- Au delà de ça, le 3G est idéalement situé, dit tranquillement Jarod. Personne n'habite en face de votre appartement. Les panneaux publicitaires et les immeubles alentours coupent tout vis-à-vis, et donc la possibilité de tir à distance. Vous l'avez probablement noté agent Booth.

- Oui, marmonna ce dernier. Appelez moi simplement Booth.

- Et puis, autre avantage non négligeable : on ne peut pas accéder à votre appartement sans passer par le palier. Et comme le 3E est juste après les escaliers...

- C'est tout à fait logique comme choix, dit Brennan. On se débrouillera parfaitement.

Le caméléon et sa compagne prirent alors congé des partenaires. Ils se donnèrent rendez vous le lendemain matin 8h00 pour discuter de leur plan d'action. "Pour se donner le temps de se remettre de cette dure journée" avait dit Jarod.

Booth tournait en rond dans la cuisine pendant que Brennan sortait ses affaires du sac. Il trouva des pâtes et quelques légumes que les deux autres avaient dû acheter plus tôt dans la journée. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de ça, il entendit la douche fonctionner.

"Tant mieux" se dit-il "ça me laisse au moins ce temps là pour réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire..."

Lorsque Brennan entra dans la cuisine, Booth était en train d'égoutter les pâtes et les légumes rissolaient doucement.

- Hey, Bones ! J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les pâtes pour ce soir. Il n'y avait que ça ici. Et pas question de...

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase car il s'était retourné. Brennan se tenait devant lui, les cheveux encore humides et simplement enroulée dans une serviette.

- Je... commença-t-elle troublée par sa réaction. J'ai oublié ma tenue de nuit à l'hôtel. Auriez-vous un T-shirt à me prêter ?

Il mit quelques secondes à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Euh... non. Je veux dire... J'ai pas de T-shirt, mais je vais vous passer le haut de mon pyjama. Je pense qu'il sera assez long pour... Ce sera parfait.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'aurez pas froid ?

- Habituellement, je dors sans rien sur le dos. Mon haut de pyjama ne devrait pas me manquer Bones. Allez le prendre dans le sac.

- Alors d'accord. Ah ! Et puis si c'est pour moi que vous faites l'effort de vous vêtir pour la nuit, vous pouvez arrêter.

Devant le regard consterné de Booth, elle ajouta.

- Ne changez pas vos habitudes juste pour moi. je vous ai déjà vu nu 2 fois. Une de plus ne changera rien.

Elle sortit sur ces mots, laissant un Booth trop estomaqué pour répondre de suite.

"Ce n'est pas pour vous que je porte ce pyjama..." pensa-t-il. "C'est pour ma tranquillité d'esprit à moi."

Brennan sortait les affaires de son partenaire du sac. Elle trouva le vêtement recherché rapidement. La chemise qui servait de haut lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et les manches étaient trop longues. Elle les enroula donc et frissonna un peu. Il ne faisait pas très chaud ici. Brennan décida donc de mettre aussi le pantalon, elle le rendrait à son partenaire avant d'aller dormir.

C'est ainsi qu'elle revint à la cuisine, pour voir où Booth en était. Celui-ci finissait de dresser les assiettes et s'apprêtait à les emmener au salon.

Il ne put retenir un sifflement appréciateur lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme.

- Ce pyjama devrait être un classique de la lingerie féminine.

- Un truc trop grand, roulé aux poignets et aux chevilles ?

- Oui, vous êtes mignonne avec, dit-il en lui décochant un sourire. Vous venez, j'ai faim moi.

Ils s'installèrent au salon et commencèrent à manger tout en écoutant distraitement les informations à la télé.

La présentatrice ne parla pas de l'accident qui s'était produit plus tôt dans la journée.

- Booth, au sujet de...

Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle venait de recevoir un SMS d'Hodgins lui demandant une visio-conférence le plus vite possible. Et comme toujours, le travail passait avant tout.

Elle sortit son ordinateur et se connecta à internet. Elle était en train de rentrer son mot de passe pour démarrer la session lorsque Booth l'interrompit.

- Il faut que vous mettiez un pull.

- Je n'ai pas froid, dit-elle sans comprendre.

- Je sais, mais vous êtes dans mon pyjama. Et normalement, on ne prête pas son pyjama à quelqu'un, sauf si on est intimes.

- Intimes comme amants ?

- Exactement. Voulez vous bien passer un pull s'il vous plaît ?

Elle s'exécuta puis appela le labo. Brennan expliqua qu'ils avaient dû emménager dans un appartement car ils étaient en danger à leur hôtel. Elle tût l'accident sur la consigne de Booth pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement ses amis.

- On a trouvé l'endroit où Perry a passé ses derniers jours. C'est chez un distributeur de pneus Porsche, dit Hodgins alors qu'Angela le rejoignait devant la caméra.

- Salut vous deux, dit-elle.

- Salut, répondit Booth. Il faudrait envoyer quelqu'un là-bas pour vérifier tout ça. Vous pourriez en parler à Cullen ?

- Ok, pas de problème.

- Sweetie ? Tu veux toujours pas me dire qui était ce mec ce matin ?

Brennan roula des yeux.

- C'était la télé Angie... On vous laisse, notre repas va être froid. A demain !

Elle coupa la communication avant qu'Angela n'essaie encore de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Booth avait une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Elle m'a entendu ce matin ?

- Oui, je lui ai dit que...

- C'était la télé, dit Booth en même temps qu'elle.

- Je pense qu'elle ne m'a pas crue, continua Bones.

- Sans blague...

Ils finirent leur plat de pâtes. Alors que Brennan se levait pour aller faire la vaisselle, Booth lui prit les assiettes des mains et alla les déposer dans l'évier. Il serait toujours temps de s'en occuper plus tard. Il ne pouvait reculer ce moment indéfiniment.

- Bones, vous savez à propos d'hier... commença-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux, expectative.

- Je ne voulais pas mourir sans vous avoir embrassée une nouvelle fois. Même si je sais que nous devons rester professionnels et tout ça, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Parce que nous sommes partenaires, je ne crois pas qu'il serait judicieux d'aller plus loin que ça. Même si à mes yeux, vous êtes bien plus qu'une partenaire de travail.

- Booth, dit-elle seulement, la voix remplie d'émotion.

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Pour moi aussi vous êtes plus qu'un partenaire de travail, Booth. Vous m'avez permis d'apprendre tellement de choses sur ma famille... et sur moi-même. Vous êtes mon ami. Vous êtes la personne vers qui je me tourne quand je ne vais pas bien. Vous êtes toujours là pour me rattraper quand je tombe. Vous...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Booth sentit son épaule s'humidifier.

- Bones... chut, dit-il doucement. Hey, tout va bien, ok ? Temperance, je...

- Appelez moi Bones.

Booth esquissa un sourire. Et dire que quelques années en arrière, elle l'aurait frappé pour qu'il ne l'appelle pas ainsi.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et pris son visage en coupe.

- Je serai toujours là pour vous Bones, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Jamais, c'est compris ?

Elle pleurait toujours, sans parvenir à endiguer le flot de ses larmes. Booth était dépassé par cet état de fait. Jamais il ne l'avait vue pleurer autant.

Il colla son front au sien, en tenant toujours son visage.

- Ca me tue de vous voir pleurer comme ça Bones, murmura-t-il.

- C'est pas la première fois, répondit-elle sur le même ton en essayant de sourire.

- La différence, c'est que là je suis la cause de tes... de vos larmes.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu cette hésitation. Mais elle pleurait toujours. Et lui ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen pour qu'elle s'arrête. Et il priait pour que ce soit le bon. Les questions, il se les poserait plus tard...

Il s'écarta à nouveau d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Lentement, il avança le tête vers elle. Il lui laissait le temps de se dérober si elle le souhaitait. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

C'était un baiser très doux, témoin de leur affection respective. Empreint de sécurité, rempli de promesses encore non formulées. Il dura bien plus longtemps que celui qu'avait orchestré Caroline.

De son pouce, Booth effleurait la joue de Brennan. Les larmes s'étaient taries, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait, ne pouvait interrompre ce baiser.

Il ne se fit pas plus sensuel mais restait plutôt tendre sous l'impulsion de Booth. Comme s'ils apprenaient à se connaitre à nouveau, à s'apprivoiser sans effrayer l'autre.

Toutefois, Bones mit fin à ce baiser et reposa son front sur celui de Booth.

- On n'aurait pas dû, dit-il en gardant les yeux fermés. Je vais faire la vaisselle.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il scruta le regard de sa partenaire. Il n'y lut ni crainte, ni regrets. Au contraire, il vit une lueur nouvelle. Refusant pour le moment de savoir à quoi elle correspondait, il s'éloigna d'elle et fila vers la cuisine.


	20. Chapitre 18 : Pyjama party

Chapitre 18

- Sweetie ? Tu veux toujours pas me dire qui était ce mec ce matin ?

Angela vit sa meilleure amie rouler des yeux. Un geste qu'elle ne faisait que lorsqu'elle était agacée... Ou serrée aux entournures.

- C'était la télé Angie... On vous laisse, notre repas va être froid. A demain !

- Bren...

Trop tard, elle parlait à un écran noir. Tant pis, Angela était quand même bien décidée à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Une chose la travaillait pourtant... Elle aurait juré que Brennan portait une chemise bleu ciel. Pourtant, elle ne reconnaissait pas là un habit de sa meilleure amie.

- Hodgins ? T'as vu, les vêtements de Brennan lui allaient trop grands !

- J'ai pas remarqué. Elle avait pas le même pull qu'hier ?

- Hello ! Je te parle de ce qu'il y avait sous son pull. La chemise bleu ciel. L'encolure avait l'air dix fois trop grande.

Hodgins la regarda avec de gros yeux, comme s'il allait remarquer ce genre de détails...

- Bébé, quand on fait du shopping avec moi, on se trompe pas sur les tailles... Oh mon dieu ! Tu crois ce que je crois ?

- Si tu voulais bien éclairer ma lanterne, je pourrais te répondre, lui dit Hodgins encore surpris du fait qu'elle l'ait appelé "bébé".

- Ok, ok, ok... Un : Bren a des fringues trop grandes pour elle. Deux : Elle est dans un appart avec Booth. Trois : Il est plus grand qu'elle. Donc...

- Donc tu penses qu'elle porte la chemise de Booth ? dit-il en comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir.

- Mieux que ça, répondit Angela en contenant mal son excitation. C'est pas une simple chemise, c'est un pyjama ! T'as vu la surpiqure ?

- Arrête, c'est pas possible, dit-il en se levant. Moi je rentre.

- Attends, t'as pas envie de savoir. Et si...

Le couple quitta le labo sur les arguments d'Angela.

Dans l'appartement sujet du débat, Booth s'activait à la vaisselle. Il n'aurait jamais pensé en arriver là. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé avec Cam. C'était pourtant une ligne de conduite qu'il s'était fixée : ne pas avoir de relation sentimentale avec une personne avec qui on travaille.

Mais comment aurait-il pu faire autrement que d'avoir des sentiments pour sa partenaire ? Elle qui paraissait si forte mais qu'il savait si fragile par moments. Elle qui éveillait en lui un désir de protection presque aussi fort que pour son fils. Elle qui le faisait parfois sourire parce qu'elle était maladroite avec les gens. Elle qui était si mignonne dans _son_ pyjama...

Il sourit à cette image et jeta un œil à ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Ca faisait au moins 5 bonnes minutes qu'il essuyait cette assiette. Il était manifestement trop distrait pour s'acquitter de sa tache correctement. Il finit rapidement d'essuyer les derniers couverts et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils.

Il se demandait comment Bones avait pris sa fuite vers la cuisine. Pas trop mal, il l'espérait.

Plus tard, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il vit immédiatement bas de pyjama qui l'attendait. Il sourit à cette attention.

Booth se prépara pour la nuit puis rejoignit sa partenaire dans l'unique chambre. Sa respiration lente et régulière indiquait qu'elle dormait profondément. Il s'installa aussi loin d'elle que le lit lui permettait et s'endormit somme toute assez rapidement.

_Le pneu rebondissait dans leur direction. La voiture ne répondait plus et l'objet se rapprochait d'eux. Brennan se cacha le visage pour ne pas voir ce qui allait se passer. Elle entendit un craquement de verre, puis le craquement caractéristique des os qui se brisent. L'Audi s'arrêta, mais elle n'osa pas regarder. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers son partenaire. Il avait perdu connaissance et semblait beaucoup saigner. Beaucoup trop._

_- Booth !_

Brennan se réveilla en sursaut. Elle essaya de se redresser mais quelque chose la maintenait à la taille. Elle baissa les yeux et constata que son partenaire l'enlaçait dans son sommeil.

"C'était donc pour ça que je n'ai pas eu froid la nuit dernière..." se dit-elle.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur le réveil lui indiqua qu'il était plus de 2 heures du matin. Lorsqu'elle voulut se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau, Booth émit un gémissement et resserra son étreinte.

- Booth, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas le brusquer. Je voudrais juste aller boire un peu.

- Mhh, gémit-il encore en l'attirant contre lui.

- Je reviens tout de suite, c'est promis.

Elle sentit que le bras de faisait moins lourd et essaya de le soulever. Doucement, elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, Booth n'avait pas bougé. Brennan s'allongea et tandis que le matelas se creusait sous son poids, il roula de façon à la tenir encore contre lui.

Elle ne parvenait pas à voir le visage de son partenaire dans l'obscurité. Etait-il réveillé ? Lui faisait-il une blague ?

Elle se rendormit quelques instants plus tard, se sentant en sécurité. Au matin, évidemment, le haut du pyjama était remonté et quelques boutons s'étaient défaits. Et Booth avait son bras qui reposait sur la peau nue du ventre de Brennan, toujours aussi possessif.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était aussi éveillé qu'elle.


	21. Chapitre 19 : CMan

**Chapitre 19**

Les voitures du FBI étaient présentes dans la cour du distributeur de pneus spécialisé. Le jour se levait à peine. Un équipe de techniciens cherchait la moindre trace qui pouvait corroborer la séquestration d'Hayden Perry dans ces lieux.

Le gérant était de bonne foi, il ne voulait surtout pas nuire à l'image de Porsche. Surtout pour être certain de voir sa licence renouvelée.

Il indiqua à l'agent Perotta un hangar qui servait autrefois à remiser les pneus usagés. Le lieu attendait une réfection afin d'être transformé en show-room pour l'ouverture prochaine d'un atelier de personnalisation.

Perotta entra et jeta un œil à son coéquipier du jour. Elle lui avait promis la veille de l'emmener sur le terrain si jamais elle même devait s'y rendre. Elle vit qu'il était au téléphone mais n'entendait pas sa conversation. Elle décida de s'arrêter pour l'attendre.

L'agent novice ralentit pour qu'elle ne saisisse pas ses dernière paroles.

- La réservation est pour demain. Je resterai pour quelques jours, mais je ne sais pas encore combien.

- Je vous garde la chambre pour 3 jours alors ? demanda la standardiste de l'hôtel.

- Parfait. C'est au nom de Connor Algernon. Vous voulez que j'épelle ?

La standardiste répondit que oui et il s'exécuta. Il lui fallait rester calme et courtois afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Faire en sorte que personne ne se souvienne de lui.

- J'arriverai demain dans la matinée.

- Très bien, dit la femme, à demain monsieur Algernon.

Connor referma le clapet de son téléphone et se dirigea vers la jeune femme blonde.

- Alors C-Man [prononcer à l'anglaise 'simane'], on drague encore au téléphone ?

- Non, j'étais en train de régler les derniers détails de mon hébergement pour mes vacances.

- C'est vrai que t'as pris une semaine... C'est dingue ça ! Tu travailles même pas !

- Arrête, tu sais bien...

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Avec un sourire d'excuse, il décrocha.

- Oui ?

Perrota tiqua, habituellement, il disait son nom quand il prenait une communication.

- Salut Crack. J'ai retrouvé les parents d'Hayden, fit la voix dans le téléphone.

- Je t'ai pas déjà dit un truc sur ça hier ?

- Désolé, dit Imamu. Je vais attendre devant chez eux, on sait jamais. Les deux cibles pourraient se pointer par ici.

- Il y a une seule cible. L'autre est là pour nous servir d'appui si on en a besoin.

- On se fout de la fille alors.

- Voilà, tu as tout compris. Je te laisse, j'ai du boulot là, dit-il en raccrochant.

- Un de tes amis ? demanda Perotta.

- Oui, il a flashé sur une fille mais voudrait sortir avec deux. Il faut le recadrer. Je m'en occuperai dès demain.

- Allez, viens, dit-elle en hochant la tête. On a une affaire à résoudre. Il faut prouver à Booth qu'on est aussi bons que lui et le docteur Brennan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un technicien arriva vers eux pour leur annoncer qu'ils avaient trouvé un couloir vers la salle de climatisation du bâtiment. Tous les trois s'engagèrent dans le passage dont les murs étaient parcourus de canalisations.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce où l'on ne pouvait se tenir debout que dans l'embrasure de la porte. A vue de nez, les machines occupaient tout l'espace de la pièce. Elles se situaient à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, assez pour qu'on puisse se coucher dessous.

En se penchant, l'agent Perotta vit ce qu'elle recherchait. Des menottes étaient encore fixées sur les tuyaux qui partant de sous la machine. Haden Perry avait du être attaché là-dessous les bras en croix.

- Salut, dit Booth calmement.

- Salut, répondit Brennan.

Elle regarda le réveil pour voir qu'il n'était que 6h30. Il leur restait une demi-heure avant qu'il ne se mette à sonner. Largement le temps pour... Pour quoi en fait ? La veille, elle s'était endormie sans vraiment sans rendre compte alors qu'elle aurait souhaité parler avec son partenaire.

- Je ne vous en veux pas pour hier, vous savez, dit-elle. Nous avons eu des montées d'adrénaline et...

- Je ne veux pas d'explications scientifiques dès le matin Bones. C'est ok ?

Il ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée.

- Oui, je crois.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Brennan reprit la parole.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Je vous ai vu inconscient dans la voiture, après avoir reçu le pneu en pleine tête.

- Nous allons tous les deux très bien, dit-il en attirant la tête de sa partenaire vers son épaule. On va essayer de trouver toutes les explications à cette affaire aujourd'hui.

Elle acquiesça et il reprit la parole.

- Après ça, il faudra absolument que nous parlions sérieusement.

- Je suis _toujours_ sérieuse, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Booth embrassa le front de Brennan et se leva pour aller à la salle de bains.

- Booth ! Merci de m'avoir tenue dans vos bras cette nuit. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à me rendormir autrement.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil couplé d'un de ses sourires ravageurs et sortit. Pas besoin de s'occuper du petit déjeuner, Jarod s'en chargeait.

Direction : la douche. Froide, la douche.


	22. Chapitre 20 : Un petit café ?

**Chapitre 20**

A 8h00 piles, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement 3G. Ce fut Booth qui alla ouvrir.

- Bonjour, dit joyeusement Jarod. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi. J'ai apporté des œufs, du bacon des viennoiseries, du pain...

- Du jus de fruit et du café, compléta Meghan qui entrait à son tour.

- Génial ! dit Booth. Bones, allez, on se dépêche ! Il y a plein de bonnes choses.

La jeune femme se donna un dernier coup de brosse puis sortit de la salle de bains pour rejoindre les autres.

Miss Parker était ressortie pour aller chercher une cafetière dans son appartement. Les hommes s'affairaient à la cuisson du petit déjeuner.

Brennan considéra un instant l'espace réduit de la cuisine et décréta qu'il était trop serré pour que 4 personnes s'attablent. Elle sortit alors la table et la mit près des fauteuils. Elle fit de même avec les chaises.

Elle était en train de sortir les couverts lorsque Meghan revint. Les deux femmes finirent de dresser à table alors que le grésillement des œufs et du bacon se taisait dans la pièce voisine.

Ils discutèrent tout en mangeant de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire dans la journée.

- On résume, dit Parker. Je vais voir le couple Perry à Brookwood Hills. Jarod va joindre Broots pour tenter de récupérer les données concernant Perry et Epps à NuGenesis et Angel Manor. Vous deux, fit-elle en désignant Booth et Brennan, vous irez rencontrer les médecins qui ont pris en charge Marianne Epps. On fait un point à midi ici si ça vous convient à tous.

Aucune protestation ne s'éleva. Brennan prit la parole.

- Mon équipe a trouvé des éléments nouveaux sur la mort de Perry. Apparemment, il aurait été séquestré dans les environs de Washington. Ils ont fait prévenir le FBI pour faire des recherches sur les lieux. Normalement, c'est l'agent Perotta qui sera en charge de cette partie.

- D'ailleurs, il faudra que je la rappelle, dit Booth. Elle m'a laissé 3 messages hier.

- Alors c'est parti, dit Jarod. A tout à l'heure tout le monde.


	23. Chapitre 21 : Enquêtrice Parker

**Chapitre 21**

Melle Parker se dirigeait à toute allure vers le nord de la ville. Au lieu des 20 minutes habituelles requises pour ce trajet, son bolide et elle ne mirent qu'un tout petit quart d'heure.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le quartier tranquille où résidait le couple Perry, elle remarqua immédiatement un véhicule qui détonnait dans le décor.

Le camion benne était garé dans une allée près du numéro 3712, justement la maison qu'elle allait visiter. Meghan gara sa voiture devant le garage et sortit. Elle se félicita de la tenue qu'elle avait choisie pour la journée.

Elle avait opté pour une mini jupe et une veste cintrée gris anthracite sur un chemisier rose pale. Un manteau de cuir et des bottes assorties complétaient sa tenue. Elle pouvait ainsi aisément passer pour une représentante en assurances si la maison était aussi bien surveillée qu'elle le pensait.

Melle Parker s'avança vers la porte et frappa. Quelques instants plus tard, une petite femme d'une soixantaine d'années vint lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bonjour madame Perry. Je suis Meghan Parker. Je suis désolée de vous dérager, mais j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions au sujet de votre fils.

Meghan tournait délibérément le dos au camion benne afin de cacher le mouvement de ses lèvres au conducteur.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, désolée mademoiselle, dit-elle en fermant la porte.

- Attendez. J'ai travaillé au Centre. Je sais que vous avez eu recours à NuGenesis pour donner naissance à votre fils. Il avait un frère, un jumeau biologique, qui lui aussi est mort. S'il vous plaît, pour la mémoire de votre garçon, il nous faut trouver le coupable.

- Hayden avait un frère ? demanda la vielle femme bouleversée. Venez, entrez.

Parker la suivit jusque dans le salon. C'était une pièce avait respiré le bonheur. Des photos de la famille et des médailles ornaient les murs mais tout cela paraissait bien terne et dérisoire à présent.

- Madame Perry, je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui est arrivé à votre fils.

- Ce n'est pas à vous d'être désolée, Melle Parker. C'est au monstre qui lui a fait ça, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. Et appelez moi Liz.

- D'accord Liz. Je... Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous avez connu NuGenesis ?

- C'était un établissement que tous les parents en mal d'enfants connaissaient. Le seul qui garantissait des résultats à l'époque. Plusieurs médecins que nous avions consulté avec Roger, mon mari, m'ont dirigés là-bas. Alors nous y sommes allés.

- Vous êtes stériles ?

*Monologue de Liz Perry*

"Roger oui. Il m'en voudrait de vous le dire comme ça... Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, mais il ne voulait pas adopter. Il pensait que les autres diraient qu'il n'était pas un vrai homme si sa femme n'était pas enceinte de lui.

Alors on est allés voir cette clinique qui promettait des miracles. Un médecin nous a reçus, le professeur Kinomoto. Elle nous a tout suite rassurés parce qu'elle avait des donneurs qui avaient à peu près les même traits physiques que nous.

Roger et moi lui avons demandé si je serai la mère biologique de l'enfant mais elle n'a pas accepté que je le sois. Elle disait que ce serait mieux si ni mon mari ni moi n'avions de liens génétiques avec le bébé."

**

- Et comment s'est passé l'insémination ?

- Elle m'a implanté l'œuf fécondé et dame nature a repris les rênes. A la consultation suivante, elle a pu constater que l'embryon se développait bien et j'ai eu une grossesse normale.

Elles parlaient de l'enfance d'Hayden quand Roger rentra.

- Bonjour ma puce. Bonjour madame, dit-il.

- Chéri, je te présente Meghan Parker. Elle aide à résoudre l'enquête concernant la mort d'Hayden.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard de l'homme.

- D'accord. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans le jardin, dit-il en sortant.

- Excusez-le, dit Liz en essuyant une larme dans au coin de son œil. Il n'était pas comme ça avant...

- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Meghan. Hayden avait-il des ennemis, des gens qui auraient pu lui en vouloir ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Il était un enseignant respecté, aussi bien dans les écoles privées et chics que dans les quartiers où sévissent les gangs.

- Il n'y a rien eu d'anormal avant sa disparition ?

- Je n'y avais pas prêté attention, mais un courrier lui était adressé dans notre boîte il y a 2 mois environ. Ca faisait plus de trois ans qu'Hayden avait emménagé seul, c'était assez étrange. Et en expéditeur, il y avait juste marqué "ton frère". Vous pensez que c'était son jumeau qui lui écrivait ?

- Non, Howard est mort depuis près de deux ans. Je...

Son téléphone sonna. Le numéro affiché était celui de Broots. Il rappellera dans 5 minutes.

- Avez vous toujours cette lettre ?

- Oui, je vais la chercher.

Elle revint avec le courrier en question. Toutes deux sortirent la lettre et Parker la parcourut des yeux.

Seules quelques lignes étaient tracées. Les phrases étaient plutôt incohérentes, parlant de fratrie et d'adoption. Et des liens du sang.

Lorsque Meghan lut la signature au bas de la page, elle eut comme un sursaut de surprise.

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Elle répondit sèchement.

- Quoi ?


	24. Chapitre 22 : Qui a peur du grand ?

**Chapitre 22**

Jarod était revenu à son appartement de location, le 3E. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il configurait ses deux ordinateurs qui allaient lui permettre de communique avec ce bon vieux Broots.

Décidément, cet homme avait l'art de se retrouver dans des situations dangereuses à son insu. Malheureusement pour le pauvre Broots, il n'existait pas encore de vaccin contre "être là au mauvais moment".

Un petit coup de téléphone à l'informaticien et ils démarrèrent la vidéo-conférence, un peu comme celle que les équipe de l'institut Jeffrsion utilisaient.

Ils se mirent alors à la tache. Tout en blaguant et en se donnant des nouvelles de leurs vies respectives, ils sortaient peu à peu les éléments dont ils avaient besoin. Broots avait pris beaucoup d'assurance depuis le temps où il pourchassait Jarod. En grande partie parce que son activité actuelle n'allait pas à l'encontre de ses principes de vie et de la loi.

Tout à coup, le firewall de Broots s'activa. Quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans leur système.

- Hé beh ! Heureusement que je l'ai modifié ce matin. Il serait passé sinon, dit l'informaticien.

- Ca vient d'où ?

- Je vais te dire ça dans quelques minutes. J'ai réussi à avoir l'IP... Tu vas pas me croire, dit Broots surpris. Ca vient directement du FBI !

- Ok, donc j'avais raison de me méfier. Trouve la pièce d'où le gars émet et rentre dans son système, moi je vais chercher une liste des agents sur place et leurs bureaux respectifs.

Quelques instants plus tard, Broots avertit Jarod que le signal venait de la pièce 31E10. Ce qui dans la liste correspondait à une salle de réunion. On ne pouvait pas déduire qui s'en servait...

- Je suis sur l'ordinateur du pirate. Je vois son écran là. Je vais essayer de trouver ses identifiants sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Ok. J'appelle Booth pour l'avertir de ne pas faire de vagues là-bas. On avait raison de se méfier...

- J'appelle Melle Parker, dit Broots.

Booth avait demandé à Jarod de contacter Perotta s'il voulait des infos sur ce qui se passait dans les bureaux. Elle était souvent au courant avant les autres. Plus tard, Jarod le ferait.

- Ca y est ! Je l'ai, jubila Broots. Je te tiens mon coco ! On n'attaque pas Broots sans en subir les conséquences !

- Heu, Broots... Je suis là, rappela gentiment Jarod.

- Je.. euh... Désolé, c'est l'habitude :). La session ouverte est au nom de C. Stephens. Et son prénom est...

Il cherchait dans la liste des agents, mais Jarod trouva avant lui.

- Calvin ! Je préviens tout de suite Booth, rappelle Parker. Et tu insistes jusqu'à ce que tu l'aies.

Broots composa une fois encore le numéro de la jeune femme. Une série de bips indiqua que le téléphone sonnait. Répondeur. Il raccrocha et appuya sur la touche bis en mettant le haut parleur.

- Quoi ? Fit la voix de Meghan, un peu abrupte.

Broots sursauta et Jarod se mit à rire.

- Tu lui réponds toujours comme ça ma chérie ?

- Jarod ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Broots ?

- Vidéo-conférence. Tu sais que tu lui as fait peur ?

- Non, dit Broots pour se défendre, j'ai juste sursauté... On a trouvé le gars du FBI qui nous pirate. C'est Calvin Stephens.

- Je m'en doutais, dit Meghan. J'ai sous les yeux une lettre adressée à Hayden. Elle est signée [i]_Calvin C.A., ton frère_[/i]. Le même prénom, je ne pense pas que ça puisse être une coïncidence.

- Ca pourrait être une coïncidence. On n'est pas au Centre d'antan là, dit Jarod.

- Justement. On y est. Et il n'y a pas de coïncidences dans ce monde là. Le Calvin qui a signé la lettre a été élevé par Raines.

Jarod et Broots comprirent l'ampleur des dégâts. Le Docteur Raines était de loin l'homme le plus cruel qu'ils aient jamais rencontré. Il prenait les enfants et les gens comme des cobayes. Il faisait des expériences qui pouvaient tuer les personnes qui s'y prêtaient, ou les handicaper à vie. C'est ce qui était arrivé à Angelo. Autrefois petit garçon très intelligent et vif, transformé en autiste doué d'empathie par Raines...

- Oh oh... fit Broots. Je crois que ce Calvin est réellement le frère d'Hayden et Epps... Les archives nous disent que les parents biologiques sont Marianne Epps et Randall Algernon. Et il ne s'appelait pas Calvin à l'époque...


	25. Chapitre 23 : Un puzzle improbable

**Chapitre 23**

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Booth et Brennan étaient dans la voiture pour aller interroger le médecin qui s'était occupé de Marianne Epps. Hitomi Kinomoto était l'une des pionnières de la fécondation in vitro. C'est d'ailleurs pour ses capacités qu'elle avait immigré depuis le Japon dans les années 60.

Le SUV se gara devant une maison cosy, au milieu d'un quartier résidentiel. Booth sonna et une vielle dame vint ouvrir.

- Professeur Kinomoto ?

Elle fit oui de la tête, encourageant Booth à poursuivre.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth, FBI. Et voici ma partenaire, le Docteur Temperance Brennan. Pouvons-nous entrer quelques minutes s'il vous plait.

La vieille dame n'avait toujours rien dit et elle ne bougea pas.

- C'est au sujet de NuGenesis, ajouta Brennan.

Le professeur Kinomoto regarda dans la rue comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de bizarre puis les invita à entrer.

- Asseyez-vous, dit-elle enfin d'une voix peu assurée. Je vais nous chercher du thé. A moins que vous ne préfériez autre chose ?

- Ce sera très bien, merci, répondit Booth.

Lorsque elle fut sortie de la pièce, Brennan se retourna vers son partenaire.

- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas le thé ?

- Bones, cette dame est perturbée par notre venue. Son regard a changé quand j'ai prononcé le nom de NuGenesis. Faire le thé est sa foçon de se calmer... Enfin, je pense.

Brennan considéra un instant l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle avant de décider qu'il avait probablement raison.

La vielle dame revint avec un plateau sur lequel reposaient une bouilloire, trois mugs sans anse et un peu de sucre. Une fois le thé infusé, elle fit le service.

- Professeur, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de patients que vous avez traité dans les années 70, dit Brennan.

- Pas professeur, je suis simplement Hitomi maintenant. Je répondrai volontiers à toutes vos questions.

- Nous voudrions savoir si vous vous souvenez de Marianne Epps, demanda Booth.

Hitomi eut un petit sourire nostalgique.

- Oui, très bien. Elle était bien gentille, mais je dois quand même dire que son obsession d'avoir un fils était vraiment grande.

- Connaissiez vous aussi Randall, le donneur ?

- Oui, un homme charmant. Il faisait partie de nos donneurs réguliers et était souvent demandé par les familles. Grand, viril et intelligent, tout ce que veulent les mères pour leur enfant.

- Que s'est-il passé avec eux ? demanda Brennan tout-à-coup.

- Bones !...

- Quoi ? On a une affaire à résoudre, cet homme est mort et apparemment nous sommes en danger. On doit savoir.

Hitomi les observait d'un œil bienveillant. Ces deux-là étaient très certainement très attachés l'un à l'autre, mais également assez têtus pour ne pas se l'avouer.

" - Ce n'est pas grave Agent Booth. Je dois dire que cela soulage ma conscience, dit Hitomi.

A l'époque où Marianne Epps est venue nous voir pour concevoir un enfant, nous avons fait des tests sur elle. Nous avons évalué ses capacités intellectuelles et nous avons pu constater qu'elle était extrêmement intelligente. Nous avons alors tout fait pour qu'elle choisisse Randall en tant que donneur. Pour vérifier si deux esprits aussi brillants pouvaient en engendrer un troisième.

Nous avons donc prélevé des ovules chez madame Epps et les avons fécondés. Nous avons eu deux œufs qui se sont développés."

Booth la coupa alors.

- C'est pour cela que nous avons retrouvé le jumeau d'Epps... Voir le même ADN chez les deux a été un choc.

" - Non. Deux œufs fécondés n'ont pas le même ADN au final. Pour cela, il faut qu'un œuf soit divisé en deux pendant la première partie de son développement. On a alors de vrais jumeaux, avec le même patrimoine génétique.

C'est moi qui ai divisé ces cellules. On a eu trois embryons viables, portés par des femmes différentes. Et les trois enfants sont nés."

- Trois, s'exclama Booth incrédule.

Il allait continuer dans sa lancée mais son téléphone sonna. C'était Jarod.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il en s'éloignant. Booth.

- Désolé de vous déranger, fit la voix de Jarod, mais on avait raison de se méfier. Une personne du FBI a tenté d'entrer dans notre réseau informatique. Nous sommes en train de chercher son identité.

- Ok. Merci du tuyau. Voyez avec Perotta si vous voulez un œil à l'intérieur. Elle est digne de confiance et en général, elle est au courant de tout.

- D'accord, je vous tiens au courant pour le pirate. A tout à l'heure.

Lorsqu'elle vit son partenaire revenir, Brennan sut tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il tenta de la rassurer d'un regard, mais il semblait vraiment préoccupé.

Hitomi continua son récit après que Booth lui fit un signe.

" - Le premier, Howard, a été porté par sa mère. Nous avons eu des nouvelles de lui jusqu'à ses trois ans. Après, il a quitté Angel Manor, pour n'y revenir que pendant l'été de ses dix ans. Puis plus rien jusqu'à ses déboires judiciaires.

Son jumeau, Hayden, a été élevé par les Perry. C'était un garçon extraordinaire. Il ne manquait pas de m'appeler chaque semaine. Jusqu'à il y a quatre semaines à peu près. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là."

Booth acquiesça tout en regardant son téléphone. Un SMS l'avertissait que le fautif du FBI était Calvin.

" - Et enfin, Connor. Ce pauvre garçon n'a pas eu de chance. Ses parents, Regie et Sandie sont décédés dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il était avec nous pour des examens. Il a été recueilli par le Docteur Raines qui travaille au Centre. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de retours sur les enfants du Centre."

Brennan semblait toujours aussi perturbée par la situation. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout par quelle logique tous ces gens avaient décidé de l'avenir de cette fratrie. Elle posa toutefois la seule question pertinente qui lui vint.

- Croyez vous que les garçons ont eu des contacts les uns avec les autres ?

- Non. Pas avec Hayden en tout cas. Il m'en aurait parlé.

Voyant que la vieille dame n'avait plus grand chose à leur apprendre, Booth annonça qu'il était temps de partir. Une fois dehors, il étouffa un éternuement.

- A vos souhaits, dit Brennan. Je suis toujours aussi perdue dans cette fratrie, puisque c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. Quel rapport avec Hayden retrouvé mort ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, Bones.

Il éternua à nouveau puis continua.

- Il y a un lien, quelque chose, je le sens, dit-il convaincu.

- Calvin est notre traître... dit Booth l'air de rien.

Bones vit sur le visage de son partenaire la déception par rapport à ce jeune homme qu'elle même promettait à un brillant avenir. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

- Moi, je crois que vous ne sentez plus rien vu comme vous éternuez.

- Mes allergies, Bones. Sûrement le pollen.

- C'est pas la période Booth... Et en plus, il n'y a pas ces herbes hautes que vous ne supportez pas.

Il ne releva pas et entra dans la voiture. Il ne lui dirait jamais qu'il avait dû prendre froid à force de prendre des douches froides. Et dire qu'il devrait encore en subir une ce soir...


	26. Chapitre 24 : Imprévu délicieux

**Chapitre 24**

Ce rapport de mission m'exaspère. Je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé dans ce local, c'est moi qui ai enfermé Hayden dedans. Mais évidemment, c'est à moi qu'on confie le sale boulot de tout mettre par écrit. Surtout bien se référer aux notes de Perotta...

Mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche à la deuxième sonnerie. Personne en vue pour entendre ce que j'ai à dire, je réponds :

- Crack.

- Une femme brune est arrivée chez les Perry, dit Imamu. Je ne la connais pas, mais elle est rentrée tout de suite après qu'elle ait sonné. Elle est restée 20 minutes et là elle est repartie.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu me déranges ?

- Je ne savais pas si c'était important...

Cet homme m'excède ! Evidemment que ça peut l'être triple andouille !

- Renseignes-toi, vois si tu l'as pas déjà rencontrée.

Je me pince le haut du nez pour contenir l'énervement qui me gagne.

- Et suis là !

J'ai ajouté ça sur une impulsion, comme un pressentiment, mais je sens que...

- En fait, fit Imamu gêné, c'est que... Ben j'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes alors je suis entré dans le petit resto au coin de la rue... Et... Je me suis absenté deux minutes, promis, mais quand je suis revenu, la voiture n'était plus là.

On se calme. Nouvelle règle de vie. Toujours tout faire soi-même. Si on ne peut pas, choisir des gens vraiment compétant.

Je raccroche rageusement mon téléphone sans même dire au revoir. Et évidemment, c'est ce moment là que choisit Perotta pour passer la tête dans mon bureau.

- Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Calvin ? me demande-t-elle gentiment.

- Rien, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Juste des colis qui ne sont pas livrés en temps et en heure. Rien de très grave en somme.

Je la vois acquiescer, je suppose donc qu'elle me croit.

- Et toi alors ? Pourquoi passes-tu à mon bureau alors que tu sais que je pars en vacances dans un quart d'heure.

- Déjà pour te souhaiter un bon voyage, dit-elle en entrant complètement dans le bureau. Et ensuite, parce que j'ai une commission à te faire passer.

Je me demande vraiment ce que ça peut être. Elle referme le bureau et s'installe en face de moi.

- Il y a Parker qui a appelé tout à l'heure à la réception pour Booth. Puisque que tu vas à Atlanta, tu verras sûrement cette tête de mule qui ne répond pas au téléphone.

- Euh, oui, peut-être bien. Mais c'est qui Parker ?

- Parker Booth, son fils. Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié ! On lui a offert un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de tout le service il y a 2 mois.

Je venais d'arriver dans le service, je ne me souviens pas du tout de cet évènement. Ca change tout alors. Je te retiens Imamu Nkosana ! Pas fichu de ma dire que Booth avait un rejeton !

- Ah, oui ! C'est vrai ! C'est ce colis qui me perturbe un peu. Il n'arrivera pas avant que je parte demain.

Elle me sourit et me souhaite un bon voyage pour le lendemain.

Moi ? Je reste, je vais trouver ce gamin et faire à Booth autant de mal qu'il m'en a fait en m'enlevant mon frère. Je ne peux plus m'attarder ici trop longtemps.

Je file dans le bureau de Booth pour poser une copie de mon rapport sur le dépôt de pneu. Le téléphone... Je le décroche le plus naturellement du monde et fais défiler la liste des numéros.

Bones, Bones labo, Bones bureau, Bones maison... Que Bones ma parole ! Ah, Rebecca... C'est qui elle encore ? Cam, Cam bureau, Ecole Parker, Maison...

Maison ? Il connait pas le numéro de chez lui ou quoi ?

Je compose le numéro de l'école de Parker et une femme me répond.

- Ecole PS 118 Washington, j'écoute ?

Je raccroche. Demain, le gamin va souffrir.


	27. Chapitre 25 : Promesse

**Chapitre 25**

Booth et Brennan arrivèrent à leur appartement après avoir fait quelques courses à l'épicier du coin. Brennan pensait faire un Mac&Cheese pour réconforter Booth. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne fut pas aussi enthousiatse que ça à cette idée. Elle en prit son parti et se promit de mettre de beaucoup s'appliquer pour le faire sourire quand même. Si elle n'avait pas été Brennan, elle aurait dit "mettre tout son cœur".

Pendant que la jeune femme s'affairait dans la cuisine, Booth était en train de réaliser avec horreur de la situation. Dans la voiture, il avait reçu un message de Meghan. Calvin, alias Connor Algernon, était le frère biologique d'Howard Epps et Hayden Perry.

Calvin, cet agent qu'il soutenait et aidait, le trompait depuis le début. Il permettait à l'assassin de son frère d'être sur la piste de l'agent qu'il considérait visiblement responsable de la mort d'Howard. Mais pourquoi ?

Surtout après que Hayden ait été trouvé. N'était-il pas un des ses frères également ?

Quel lien pouvait-il y avoir entre l'assassin et Cal. Et si... Et si Calvin et l'assassin ne faisaient qu'un ? Non, ce n'était pas rationnel... Et voilà que Booth pensait comme Brennan à présent ! Non, il devait y avoir un lien, même infime.

Lorsque Brennan arriva dans le salon pour anoncer que le repas serait bientôt prêt, elle trouva Booth prostré sur un fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les bras... Elle s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'agent.

- Booth, murmura-t-elle.

L'homme saisit brièvement la main consolante et soudainement prit Bones dans ses bras. Il avait la tête appuyéa sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui avait maintenant les mains sur ses deux épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants avant que Booth ne prenne la parole.

- Promettez-moi que vous ne me trahirez jamais Bones, murmura-t-il. Promettez...

Brennan laissait errer sa main sur la tête de Booth.

- Comme vous me l'avez déjà promis Booth, je ne vous trahirai pas. Jamais. Ok ?

En disant ces mots, Brennan s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de Booth, front contre front. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que l'odeur du fromage grillé ne leur rappelle l'heure et la venue prochaine de Jarod et Meghan.

D'ailleurs, Jarod arriva quelques minutes plus tard, avec dans les mains une glace qui ne demandait qu'à retourner dans un congélateur.

Pendant que Jarod expliquait comment il avait démasqué l'agent du FBI, Meghan arriva et s'installa dans le salon. Booth était en train d'appeler Perotta pour se renseigner discrètement sur Calvin.

- Perotta, entendit-il répondre.

- Salut, c'est Booth.

- Hey ! Tu pourrais répondre quand même quand on t'appelle. Cal et moi on a essayé de te joindre depuis hier.

- Euh, désole, fit Booth un peu surpris.

Comment devait-il interpréter cela ? Perotta faisait-elle aussi partie des traitres ?

- J'appelais à propos de ça en fait, choisit-il de dire. On a du nouveau sur l'entrepôt ?

- Oui, ona pu amasser un certain nombre de preuves de la présence d'une personne séquestré là-bas. Il y avait des menottes attachées au tuyaux de la chaufferie. Le gars a dû rester sous les machines. C'est inhumain...

- Et Calvin était avec toi ce matin ?

- Oui, il m'a suivie pour l'enquête. Là il est en train de taper le rapport.

- Mais c'est toi qui es sensée t'en charger, non ? Sinon, il était coment ce matin.

- Ca sert à quoi d'emmener un bleu sur le terrain si tu ne lui fais pas faire la paperasse. Ca l'entraine au moins ! Cal était normal, comme un gars qui va partir en vacances quoi... D'ailleurs, il a passé une bonne partie de son temps avec un de ses amis d'Atlanta pour ses vacances. Et avec un autre au sujet d'un colis qui n'est pas encore arrivé. Il avait l'air plutôt fâché.

- Ok. Donc il n'y a rien eu d'anormal ce matin ?

- Non, tout s'est bien passé. Nos techniciens s'occupent de ce qu'on a pu ramener, dit-elle sans se douter que Booth parlait de Calvin. Ah ben tiens ! J'ai croisé C-Man tout à l'heure, tu sais, comme il va là où tu es en ce moment, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait te faire la commission...

- Quelle commission ?

- Parker a appelé ce matin, lui non plus ne parvenait pas à te joindre.

Parker ? Calvin savait pour Parker ? S'il était vraiment ce que Booth croyait, son fils était en danger. Le seul moyen de savoir où trouver le petit garçon sans qu'on ne le repère tout de suite était d'appeler quelque part où se rendait l'enfant. Et le seul endroit où quelqu'un aurait pu trouver ce renseignement était dans son propre bureau.

- Booth ? T'es toujours là ? demanda Perotta en n'entendant personne lui répondre.

- Oui, oui. Calvin est-il allé dans mon bureau après que tu lui aies parlé ?

- Oui, pour y déposer le rapport. D'ailleurs, il y est toujours là. Tu veux que j'ailles le chercher ?

- S'il te plait.

Elle se dirigea vers la pièce en question et trouva Calvin affairé au téléphone.

- Je le laisse finir son appel et je te le passe.

Pendant ce temps, Booth se retourna vers Brennan et lui demanda en cachant le micro du téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce qui prend le plus de temps à analyser au labo de l'institut ?

- Déterminer l'origine des particiules qui arrivent et les comparer à celles qui peuvent être présentes sur le corps, pourquoi ?

- Qui s'en occupe ?

- Hodgins.

- Ok.

Booth enleva la main de son téléphone et dit à Perotta :

- Envoie tous les échantillons au Jefferson. Hodgins se chargera des les analyser. Et je veux que Calvin assiste à toute la procédure.

- On peut très bien le faire ici Booth. Et puis Cal est en vacances là.

- C'est un bleu, il peut comprendre que ses vacances seront repoussées de quelques heures. Il partira demain de toute façon, non ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi au Jefferson ?

- S'il veut bosser avec moi comme il le dit, il doit pouvoir travailler avec les fouines, répondit-il en essayant de se montrer malicieux. Et quoi de mieux que de suivre leur travail là-bas ?

- Si tu le dis... Mais c'est toi qui lui annonce ça. Moi je vais demander à nos équipes de tout transférer. Je te le passe. Bye !

Booth attendit quelques secondes que l'autre homme prenne l'appareil.

- Salut Booth, fit Calvin d'un ton enjoué. C'est quoi ce bin's ? Je vais devoir me faire l'aprèm à suivre des expériences ?

- Et oui ! Tu verras, c'est super. Et puis t'apprendras plein de choses...

- Merci, mais j'ai déjà donné sur les bancs du lycée ! Je peux pas le faire à un autre moment, j'ai des trucs de prévus moi!

"Ah ben ça mon coco, n'y compte même pas !" pensa Booth.

- Non, je suis encore ton supérieur il me semble. Et puis quoi, je te donne deux jours de vacances en plus après. Marché conclu ?

Crack se dit qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas insister pour partir de suite. Ca pourrait éveiller des soupçons plus que de nécessaire. Il accepta alors l'offre que lui faisait Booth et raccrocha. Ce n'était que partie remise pour le petit.

De son côté, Booth raccrocha et composa immédiatement le numéro d'Hodgins. Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation et le pria de faire durer ces analyses le plus possible.

- Je peux dire tout ce que je veux ? demanda Hodgins excité.

- Tout, n'importe quoi... Pourvu que ça le retienne au moins jusqu'à 5 heures cet après-midi.

- Ok, je vais même le garder jusqu'à 22h00 !


	28. Chapitre 26 : Traîne savate

**Chapitre 26**

Après être allé déjeuner, Crack appela Imamu pour lui donner les nouvelles instructions à suivre.

- Arrête tout de suite ta surveillance inutile, dit Calvin énervé. Il faut que tu rentres tout de suite à Washington.

- Mais Crack... fit Imamu. J'ai presque retrouvé leur trace, je vais les avoir, encore un jour ou deux et ce sera bon.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Mes plans ont changé, je ne vais pas m'attaquer directement à Booth, mais à son fils. Mais pour ça, il faut que les gens croient que je ne suis plus en ville. Et quel meilleur moyen que de faire contrôler mon billet d'avion en partance pour Atlanta pour avoir un alibi ?

- Je sais pas, vous faire oublier un peu ?

- Ne dis pas de pareilles absurdités ! Saute dans le premier avion en partance pour Washington, tu repartiras demain. Je te retrouverai chez moi pour te donner le billet. Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre là-bas.

- Je pourrais commander une pizza ?

- Oui, dit Calvin agacé. Dépêche toi !

Calvin accéléra le pas pour aller à l'institut Jefferson. Il n'avait mis les pieds là-bas qu'une seule fois. Enfin... mis les pieds... Il avait accompagné Booth en voiture et l'avait déposé au parking souterrain.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur et dû faire un détour par l'accueil pour savoir exactement où se trouvait le labo. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il ne savait même pas à qui il devrait s'adresser pour suivre ces expériences. Une fouine apparemment...

Arrivé à l'étage, une superbe brune l'accueillit comme s'il faisait partie d'une grande famille.

- Hey, vous devez être Calvin ? Je suis Angela. Je suis artiste, je redonne un visage à tous ces gens que vous nous envoyez du FBI. Si vous voulez, je peux vous dessiner, dit-elle en l'entraînant par le bras.

- Euh, bonjour, fit Calvin un peu dérouté. Je ne crois pas que j'aurai le temps de faire ça. Il faut que j'assiste à la procédure d'identification des particules. Pourriez-vous me dire qui est en charge de ça ? Booth m'a parlé de fouines...

- Ah, les fouines ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue. J'en fais partie... Enfin, j'aime pas ce nom, mais Booth désigne toute l'équipe de Brennan comme ça, alors. Venez, je vais vous présenter.

Angela emmena Calvin faire le grand tour du propriétaire. Il fut présenté à tout le personnel présent : les étudiants, les internes, les autres docteurs et enfin à Camille.

- Calvin, dit cette dernière. Booth nous a tellement parlé de vous !

Il tiqua imperceptiblement, ce que remarqua Angela.

- Enchanté. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Booth vous parle de moi... J'en suis flatté. Enfin, j'espère, ajouta-t-il en voyant la lueur de méfiance dans les yeux de Cam.

- Oui, oui, vous avez de quoi, dit Angela. Je vais vous conduire à Hodgins. Je pense qu'il doit être revenu de sa pause déjeuner à présent.

- Mais il est presque 14h30, fit remarquer Calvin.

- Nous avons des horaires très libres, dit Cam. Je pense qu'Hodgins va travailler sur la plateforme cet après-midi. Conduisez-le là bas et revenez me voir ensuite Angela s'il vous plait.

- C'est parti !

Quelques instants plus tard, Calvin était assit au milieu de la plateforme, seul et désœuvré. On lui avait bien expliqué qu'il ne pourrait pas aller à bas des marches pour une question de sécurité et qu'Hodgins ne tarderait pas. Lui avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir été mis en cage.

Angela revint au bureau de Cam et referma la porte vitrée derrière elle.

- Il n'a pas l'air si terrible que ça.

- Je sais, répondit Cam. Mais je crois que c'est ça le plus dangereux. Un peu comme Hannibal Lecter, vous savez ?

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Mais où est Hodgins ?

- Oh, je ne vous ai pas dit, fit Cam avec un sourire entendu. Je lui ai donné la permission de déjeuner jusqu'à 15 heures...

Pendant ce temps, à Atlanta, Jarod réunissait ses affaires. Quelques instants plus tôt, Booth, Brennan, Miss Parker et lui avaient décidé de la marche à suivre.

_**Flashback**_

- Il sait pour mon fils, dit Booth l'air sombre.

- On doit absolument l'empêcher d'approcher Parker, Booth, on doit rentrer.

- Non, dit Jarod. Dr Brennan, sans vouloir vous offenser, ce serait une grossière erreur. Calvin ne sait pas que nous savons qu'il sait pour Parker. Nous devons profiter de l'effet de surprise.

- Mais comment faire ? demanda Brennan.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? dit doucement Meghan à Jarod.

- Je crois que le caméléon va reprendre du service, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. C'est très simple. JE vais aller protéger votre fils Booth.

- Comment ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ferai comme j'ai toujours fait pendant que Meghan me poursuivait. Je m'approcherai de votre fils en étant quelqu'un qu'il peut côtoyer tous les jours et veillerai sur lui. Dites lui simplement que demain, il aura un nouveau professeur et qu'il devra lui faire confiance. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez lui donner une phrase de reconnaissance pour qu'il n'ait pas peur de moi.

- Je vous fais confiance, j'appelle Rebecca tout de suite, vous faites vos valises. On part à l'aéroport dans 20 minutes.

**

Trois quarts d'heure après cette discussion, tous se trouvaient dans le hall des départs de l'aéroport. Jarod avait pris une place en première classe pour pouvoir étaler ses nombreux papiers en vue de son pretend(1) du lendemain.

Devant eux, un afro-américain de grande taille entrait dans le terminal.

- Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, dit Meghan à voix basse. Je crois que c'était cet homme là qui était dans la voiture qui surveillait la maison des Perry.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Aussi sûre qu'une nettoyeuse peut l'être, p'tit génie. C'est notre homme. Et il a l'air d'aller prendre le même avion que toi.

- Eh bien heureusement qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu avant, fit Jarod. Je ne vais pas le suivre, mais quelque chose me dit qu'on va le revoir bientôt...

Il se tourna vers Booth et Brennan.

- Je vous promets qu'il n'arrivera rien à Parker. De toute façon, on se voit demain, Booth ? Vous allez l'arrêter cette ordure !

- Je crois oui, si je ne lui explose pas la figure. Et c'est une image, Bones ! ajouta Booth en regardant se partenaire.

- Merci, je sais, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Faites bon voyage Jarod et protégez bien le petit bout.

- Venez, Bones, on va chercher la voiture, dit Booth en la prenant par les épaules. Bye Jarod !

- Mais, je... Ok, j'ai compris, on y va, répondit Brennan en jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre couple.

A quelques pas de là, Meghan prit Jarod dans ses bras.

- Fais bien attention à toi.

- Je ne crains absolument rien. La seule personne qui pouvait comprendre mes plans et m'arrêter est juste dans mes bras, répondit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

- Idiot ! Je suis sérieuse, Jarod. On ne sait pas vraiment ce que ce Calvin peut faire. Et s'il a été élevé par Raines, il y a des chances qu'il aie déjà vu ton visage.

- J'y ai pensé. Si c'est le cas, il me verra de toute façon trop tard pour réagir en conséquences. Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai entier.

- T'as intérêt, lui dit-elle en lui mettant un petit coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Aouh ! Aïe !

Il fit mine de souffrir le martyre pendant quelques secondes puis tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Jarod franchit la porte du terminal.

(1) Pretend : C'était le sujet d'un épisode du caméléon. Jarod réunissait des articles de presse et différentes infos sur des victimes d'injustice et se construisait un personnage pour les approcher. Une fois qu'il connaissait tout les tenants et les aboutissants du litige, il faisait en sorte que justice soit rendue et que le coupable soit incarcéré.


	29. Chapitre 27 : Sauvetage et cacahuètes

**Chapitre 27**

14h45. OK. Je ne sais pas ce que fabrique ce Hodgins, mais je commence à trouver le temps long moi. Cette plateforme est pire qu'une cage de verre. Il manque plus que les cacahuètes et on se croirait au zoo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ça ?

Tiens, un petit jeune s'approche de la plateforme et va monter.

- Dr Hodgins ?

- Ah, non ! Wendell Bray, dit-il en me tendant la main. Je suis étudiant et interne du Dr Brennan. Vous cherchez Hodgins ?

- Oui, il est censé rentrer de déjeuner mais je ne sais pas à quel moment, dis-je en essayant de ne pas paraître agressif.

- OK... fit le dénommé Wendell. Je vais aller voir s'il n'est pas arrivé. A plus !

Et voilà, je suis à nouveau seul sur ma plateforme. Je ne peux même pas m'assoir en plus. Mais c'est un comble ça. 14h51. Bon aller, arrive !

14h52. Dieu que le temps est long !

***************

Hodgins arriva comme prévu à 15h00 et Calvin l'accueillit avec toute la sympathie dont il était capable à ce moment là.

- Dr Hodgins. Je vous attends depuis une demi-heure.

- Désolé mec, j'ai été retardé. Comment vous appelez-vous déjà ?

- Calvin Stephens. Je dois assister à l'analyse des particules trouvées sur le site de la séquestration présumée d'Hayden Perry.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! fit Hodgins l'air ennuyé. Booth m'a parlé de vous, mais je croyais que c'était demain que vous deviez venir... J'ai des tests en cours que je ne peux pas arrêter, ils vont encore durer un petit moment. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis si longtemps à revenir au labo.

Crack fit une petite grimace. Il était censé être en vacances à cette heure-ci. Et plus précisément, il était censé surveiller le petit Booth pour pouvoir l'emmener avec lui, ce soir ou le lendemain.

Hodgins vit la grimace.

- Vous savez, vous ne pouvez pas vous balader dans le labo avec ces chaussures, dit-il avec une moue de dégoût.

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez bien des chaussures de sport aux pieds, non ?

- Oui, mais elles ne sont réservées qu'à l'intérieur du labo. Les vôtres, elles ont traîné on ne sait où ! Venez avec moi, on va vous trouver quelque chose.

Ils allèrent en direction des vestiaires et Hodgins ouvrit grand un placard à chaussures. Il dit à Calvin d'en prendre une paire à sa taille et de laisser ses chaussures dans l'un des casiers prévus à cet effet.

- Personne va me les prendre ?

- Vous rigolez ! Ces chaussures là ? fit Hodgins surpris. Non. Peut-être que quelqu'un les déplacera pour trouver les siennes mais c'est tout, pas de craintes à avoir !

Ils se remirent en route vers la zone de travail. En passant devant le bureau d'Angela, Hodgins l'appela.

- Hey ! J'ai Calvin qui n'a rien à faire pour le moment, les machines sont toutes en train de tourner. Tu pourrais lui faire un peu de magie ?

- Ce n'est pas de la magie, répondit l'artiste avec un sourire. Venez Cal, je vais vous faire un petit cours sur l'Angelator.

Pendant que Cal entrait dans la pièce, Hodgins retourna vers le casier où se trouvaient les chaussures. Après un regard en arrière, il prit les souliers et s'en fut vers son ilôt. Il devait faire les prélèvements au plus vite, avec un peu de chance, il resterait des traces des exactions de Calvin. Du pollen provenant du Glover Archbold Park, des traces de sang d'Hayden...

Une fois qu'il eût fait tous les prélèvements voulus, il alla remettre en place les chaussures en rasant les murs. Au retour, il aperçut Calvin qui semblait plus intéressé par Angela que par ce qu'elle expliquait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être jaloux. Il passa par la salle de repos pour s'acheter quelque chose à grignoter et à boire.

Arrivé devant ce qui lui avait servi de séparateur de particules, Hodgins réalisa que son spectromètre de masse s'était arrêté. Il avait fini une analyse à l'urgence très discutable. Voyant que Calvin approchait depuis l'autre bout du labo, l'entomologiste prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et se fit un devoir de l'analyser.

Il écrasa la friandise et la réduit en poudre autant que possible pour que l'autre homme ne se rende pas compte de la supercherie. Hodgins mit le tout dans un tube et l'enferma dans la machine. Il appuya sur le bouton de mise en marche au moment où Calvin se faisait accompagner dans la zone à accès contrôlé.

- Clavin ! Vous avez déjà fini avec Angela ?

- Euh, oui... Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à me montrer. Elle est devenue très distante quand je lui ai demandé son numéro. Vous croyez que je lui ai fait peur ?

- C'est MA femme, dit Hodgins avec détermination. Alors pas touche, c'est compris gamin ?

- Ah... euh... Oh ! Je savais pas, désolé. On peut faire les tests à présent ?

- Non, j'en ai encore qui sont en cours. Vous pouvez m'attendre sur la plateforme s'il vous plaît ?

- Je peux très bien...

- Sur la plateforme ! Maintenant, dit Hodgins plus fermement. Question de sécurité. Vous ne voudriez pas passer la nuit ici quand même ?

Calvin ravala la colère qui montait en lui. Il devait absolument se contrôler et garder son rôle de jeune agent studieux. Il retourna donc dans sa prison sans murs alors qu'Hodgins allait vers le bureau d'Angela.

- C'est vrai que le gamin t'a demandé ton numéro ? demanda-t-il.

- Qui ça ? Sweets ? Non, pourquoi ?

- Non, pas Sweets. L'autre gamin. Calvin – le traître – Stephens.

- Tu l'appelles le traître à cause de ce qu'il a fait à Booth ou à cause de ce qu'il ne t'a pas fait ?

- Ce qu'il ne m'a pas fait ?

- Il m'a demandé mon numéro de téléphone. J'ai refusé parce qu'il a trahi Booth et qu'il a peut-être tué ce pauvre Hayden. Et il ne t'a rien fait. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux de lui.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir.

- Oui. On n'est plus ensemble, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, fit-il avec un sourire un peu triste. Je dois y aller, j'ai des tests en cours. A plus tard.

Il s'en alla avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi bébé, fit-elle à mi-voix. Si tu savais comme tu me manques, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers son bureau.

- Je passerai plus souvent dans votre bureau alors, dit Cam amusée.

- Oh, Cam. Je ne...

- Je sais, je l'ai vu sortir d'ici. Comment se porte Calvin ?

- Ben il m'a l'air assez patient. Il est quasiment 16h30 et il n'a toujours pas exprimé le souhait de s'en aller.

- Très bien. Espérons que ça dure.

A quelques mètres de là, Hodgins expliquait à Calvin l'une de ses théories sur la conspiration. A bout d'une demi-heure, voyant que son auditeur n'était plus vraiment là, Hodgins alla voir où en étaient les résultats.

- Ok, elle est bien bonne celle-là ! dit-il visiblement amusé. Vincent !

Vincent arriva au pas de course.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu ne te serais pas amusé à me changer mes échantillons ?

- J'aime faire des expériences, mais tu sais que je ne toucherais jamais à tes machines.

- Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai des colorants, du chocolat et des cacahuètes dans mon relevé ? Vincent ! cria Hodgins alors que l'interne se carapatait à l'extérieur.

Calvin fut de nouveau coincé dans une petite zone où il ne pouvait rien faire. Seul. Il se demandait combien de temps encore il allait falloir pour faire ces fichues analyses...


	30. Chapitre 28 : Pour une nuit

**Chapitre 28**

A Atlanta, à 15h30 le même après-midi, Booth appelait Rebecca pour lui faire part des dispositions à prendre pour le lendemain.

- Oui. Ecoute Rebecca, je ne te demanderais jamais de faire tout ça si j'étais sûr que notre fils n'était pas en danger.

- Et pourquoi on ne partirait pas tout simplement ? Brent peut nous conduire dans sa famille.

- Pour que ce malade disparaisse et s'en prenne à mon fils après ! s'emporta Booth. Non, il vaut mieux rester en ville et agir comme d'habitude. Un comportement suspect pourrait lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Comme tu voudras, tant que Parker est en sécurité. Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui viens en personne ?

- Je serai là demain. Pour la même raison qui fait que Parker reste où il est. Ne t'en fais pas, Jarod est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Il veillera sur notre fils pendant la journée.

- D'accord, mais s'il arrive quoi ce soit à Parker... Tiens, le voilà qui arrive. Tu veux lui parler ?

- Bien sûr. A bientôt Rebecca.

Il attendit un instant que son fils prenne le téléphone.

- Salut bonhomme ! Comment ça va ?

- Super bien ! répondit le petit garçon. On a fait des exposés dans la classe aujourd'hui. Et grâce au papa de Bones, j'ai tout réussi !

- C'est très bien mon fils. J'ai une chose importante à te dire Parker.

- Oh oh... J'ai fait une bêtise ?

- Non, répondit l'agent avec un sourire. Pas du tout. Demain, tu vas avoir un nouveau professeur remplaçant. A chaque fois que tu devras sortir de la classe, tu devras te faire accompagner par lui.

- Mais tu m'as dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers, fit Parker surpris.

- Oui... ça. Ecoute, Jarod est un ami de papa. Demain, quand tu le vois, demande lui qui est Captain Fantastic, ok bonhomme ? Et s'il te répond comme moi je le ferai, tu sauras que c'est mon ami.

- Tu vas pas me gronder si je dis Captain Fantastic ? dit Parker tout bas pour sa mère ne l'entende pas.

- Promis. Même si tu me vois après l'école, tu devras aller avec Jarod. C'est très très important Parker. C'est compris ?

- Compris. Dis, demain soir, on pourra jouer ensemble ?

- Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être là assez tôt pour ça, mais je ferai tout pour le faire. J'appellerai ta maman après l'école pour savoir si tu es bien rentré.

- D'acodac !

- Où est-ce que tu as appris ce mot ? Je suis sûr que c'est ton oncle Jared, hein ? Je dois te laisser à présent mon grand. J'ai du travail qui m'attend. C'est qui le meilleur ?

- C'est moi !

- Très bien ! Au revoir ! Je t'aime Parker.

- Moi je t'aime gros coooomme ça !

Booth raccrocha son téléphone le sourire aux lèvres. Il savait que Parker était en danger, mais également qu'il était entre de bonnes mains.

- Tout ira bien Agent Booth, dit Meghan. Jarod n'a jamais failli à sa mission, il n'y a pas de raison que ça commence aujourd'hui.

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis à ce propos là. En réalité, je me demande si Calvin n'est que le commanditaire ou s'il agit aussi. On sait qu'il a au moins un homme de main : le mastodonte qui surveillait la maison des Perry. Mais y en a-t-il d'autres ?

- Je ne sais pas. D'après ce que l'on sait sur l'homme, je ne pense pas. Il n'est pas du genre à déléguer. Surtout s'il a été élevé par Raines. Il sait que plus on a d'hommes à son service, plus on a de chances de se planter.

Booth médita un instant là dessus quand Brennan prit la parole.

- On pourrait peut-être retourner à l'hôtel comme le sbire est parti.

"Non, pensa tout de suite Meghan. Il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent retrouver cette chambre avant... Ben avant qu'ils aient éclairci leur situation. Leur proximité nocturne leur est plus favorable"

Elle allait exprimer une idée tout haut quand Booth répondit enfin.

- Non, on ne bouge pas d'ici. Si le sbire est parti, c'est qu'il ne doit pas nous avoir trouvés. Donc on se débrouille pour que ça dure encore. De toute façon, demain soir, on devrait tous être à Washington, alors autant nous épargner un déménagement.

Meghan acquiesçait en souriant légèrement tandis que Brennan se rangeait du côté de Booth.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est plus logique... Mais quand même, on y retournera demain avec Meghan pour récupérer nos affaires.

- Bien-sûr, fit cette dernière. Est-ce que vous auriez une photo de Calvin quelque part ?

Surpris, Booth sursauta.

- Je ne me balade pas avec des photos de mes collègues, Mademoiselle Parker !

- Oh, allez, quoi ! J'ai vu la deuxième photo dans votre portefeuille, dit-elle à mi-voix alors que Brennan allait vers la cuisine.

- Ok, pas de tous mes collègues... Seulement Bones, dit-il sur le même ton.

- Et puis je ne demandais pas spécialement une photo papier. Je voulais surtout avoir une image de son visage. Vous pouvez me trouver ça ?

- On a un trombinoscope sur le réseau du FBI. J'appelle Perotta, elle devrait nous trouver ça d'ici une heure...

- Non, inutile, j'appelle Broots. Il l'aura dans 15 minutes.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Meghan était partie enquêter auprès de la police sur Calvin. Elle cherchait à en savoir un maximum sur l'homme afin de faire un profil complet qui pourrait aider Jarod dans son entreprise. Elle avait prévenu les deux partenaires qu'il ne fallait pas compter la revoir d'ici le lendemain matin pour emmener Booth à l'aéroport.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Brennan.

- Je ne sais pas. Il est quoi ? 17h30, dit-il en jetant un œil à sa montre. Oui. Si on appelait Angela pour savoir où ils en sont ?

- Ok.

Booth envoya un SMS à Angela pour la prévenir de la connexion vidéo à venir pendant que Brennan mettait en route son matériel.

- Hey Sweetie ! dit Angela. Alors ???

- La télé... dit Brennan. Comment s'en sort Hodgins avec Calvin ?

- Attends, je vais le chercher, il te le dira lui-même.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint avec l'entomologiste sur les talons.

- Salut Dr B. Booth, dit ce dernier. Dites-moi, il est super patient le gars que vous nous avez envoyé...

- Ah oui, dit Booth.

- Carrément ! Je suis arrivé super en retard, il n'a même pas bronché. On l'a fait tourner en rond pendant des heures, j'ai fait des analyses bidon pour occuper les machines, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Du coup, j'ai même analysé les particules et poussières de ses semelles devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? demanda Brennan.

- Il a été dans Glover Park, à peu près à la même période qu'Hayden. Sinon, les particules trouvées à l'entrepôt sont bien les mêmes que celles présentes sur le corps. Aucun doute là-dessus.

- Très bien. On sait donc qu'il a aussi pu faire les basses besognes. Il faudrait contrôler sa voiture aussi, pour constater s'il a pu transporter son frère ou non.

- Son frère ? fit Angela surprise.

- Longue histoire, dit Booth. On vous racontera quand on sera rentrés. Faites le maximum, quitte à faire encore des tests prouvant sa culpabilité devant lui.

- Au fait, en parlant de lui... dit Brennan. Où est-il ?

- Sur la plateforme...

- Seul ?

- Oui, répondit Hodgins. On a enlevé tous les objets sensibles, il n'a accès à rien. Et puis c'est un endroit où tout le monde peut le voir et d'où il ne peut pas partir sans déclencher une alarme.

Brennan fit une moue d'appréciation et quelques instants plus tard, ils mirent fin à la communication.

- Bon, dit Booth, si on allait se trouver quelque chose à manger ?

Quelques heures plus tard, tous deux étaient prêts à se mettre au lit. Comme depuis le début de leur cohabitation, Brennan était déjà couchée lorsque Booth revenait de la salle de bains. Il s'installa dans le lit sur le dos et croisa les bras sous sa tête.

- Aïe, fit la voix de Brennan quand le coude de son partenaire rencontra son front.

- Désolé, dit Booth en rallumant la lumière. Ça va ?

- Oui, mais la prochaine fois, pensez que vous avez de trop grands bras pour un si petit lit...

Booth sourit et éteignit la lumière. Cette fois-ci, il prit garde à ne pas la cogner et attira sa tête au creux de son épaule.

- C'est mieux comme ça ?

- Nettement mieux. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti avec Jarod tout à l'heure ?

- Parce que si j'étais parti, Calvin aurait eu une chance de me voir sur place avant que j'ai pu intervenir pour l'arrêter.

- Pas forcément si vous restiez avec Jarod.

- Non, dans la même ville que lui, ça aurait été dangereux.

- Vous cherchez des excuses là, fit remarquer Brennan.

- Et depuis quand savez-vous voir cela ? dit Booth en la serrant un peu plus.

- Depuis que j'ai un bon professeur... Même si vous n'êtes pas vraiment un professeur. Et...

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par la caresse de Booth sur son visage. Il en suivait les contours du bout des doigts, comme s'il voulait l'apprendre par cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

- J'étudie...

- Pour étudier, vous avez besoin de manuels et de prendre des notes.

- J'ai un manuel. C'est vous.

Il saisit la main de la jeune femme et continua son explication.

- Et je prends des notes. Là... et là... continua-t-il.

Il la guida respectivement vers sa tête et vers son cœur.

- Tout ce que je veux apprendre de vous ne peut pas être écrit ou consigné quelque part, Bones.

Il lâcha la main de sa partenaire pour aller explorer sa taille. Il prenait bien garde à ne pas faire remonter la chemise de pyjama, son unique vêtement, car il savait qu'il ne contrôlerait plus rien si ça arrivait.

Tout à coup, il sentit les doigts de Bones courir sur son visage. Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.

- Apprenez-moi... demanda Brennan.

- Vous voulez que je vous apprenne quoi ?

- Apprenez-moi à vous étudier, à mieux vous connaître, comme vous le faites avec moi.

- Laissez-vous guider par votre cœur Bones. Toujours. C'est l'unique clé. Vous ne pourrez pas mal faire quelque chose. Vous pourrez être maladroite, hésitante, revenir en arrière pour recommencer autant de fois que vous le voudrez. Il n'y aura aucune erreur si vous suivez votre cœur.

- Le cerveau en position neutre et le cœur en overdrive ?

- Exactement. Laissez-vous guider Bones.

Elle reprit son exploration, promenant ses mains sur le visage et le torse de son partenaire. Elle s'attardait parfois sur l'arête d'un os, sur la courbe d'un muscle, puis reprenait le mouvement.

Elle passa la main sur les cicatrices qui lui marquaient le haut du corps. Celles de l'explosion de son frigidaire, l'impact de balle qu'il avait prise pour elle, la cicatrice plus récente et pas totalement formée de la destruction de NuGenesis. Brennan réalisa qu'il avait tout fait pour la protéger, à chaque fois qu'il l'estimait nécessaire.

Elle se rappela à ce moment qu'elle avait dit qu'elle trouvait que Booth était parfois trop protecteur sans raison. A bien y repenser, elle aurait certainement fait même chose pour lui à sa place. Elle ressentit alors le besoin de le remercier, sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre.

Booth la lassait faire toutes ces découvertes. Même s'il était dur pour lui de se contenir, il tenait pour qu'elle vienne à lui par envie, par besoin, et pas parce qu'elle serait emportée par son élan à lui. Il voulait que toute décision lui appartienne, qu'elle décide.

A ce moment là, Brennan lui caressa à nouveau la joue et il sentit son souffle sur sa bouche. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser tendre. Rapidement, leurs sens s'enflammèrent, exacerbés par 4 ans de tension sexuelle.

Leur baiser s'approfondit et Booth commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il poussa doucement Brennan sur le dos pour se mettre en appui sur le coude sans lâcher sa bouche. Il s'autorisa enfin à passer la main sous le haut de pyjama pour caresser la peau douce de sa partenaire en lui arrachant un gémissement.

Bones noua ses bras dans le dos et la nuque de son partenaire pour l'attirer plus près d'elle. Leurs souffles se faisaient plus haletants.

Booth plaça sa main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme, là où il la posait souvent pour la guider. Il l'attira à lui pour lui faire sentir son désir. Il abandonna sa bouche pour déposer des petits baisers le long de son cou et simplement la serrer contre son cœur.

Elle l'effleurait à présent avec le bout de ses ongles et le faisait frissonner quand elle passait à certains endroits. Brennan prenait un malin plaisir à le faire languir, à continuer ses caresses au lieu de se laisser embrasser. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée pendant cet exercice. Elle n'avait également jamais autant pris de plaisir à le faire.

Finalement, elle le repoussa fermement pour qu'il soit sur le dos. Lui l'entraina à sa suite et elle se retrouva allongée sur lui, prisonnière consentante de ses bras.

Ils recommencèrent alors à s'embrasser, Booth remontant progressivement le haut de pyjama. Brennan passait la main dans les cheveux de son partenaire et abandonnait régulièrement sa bouche pour explorer de ses lèvres le reste de son visage, son cou, sa nuque.

Ils sentirent leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre quand le vêtement fut assez remonté et marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Très vite, ils reprirent, à qui embrasserait, à qui caresserait tel ou tel endroit.

Et comme parvenue d'un autre monde, ils entendirent la sonnerie du téléphone de Brennan.

- Il faudrait que vous... tu ailles voir ça, dit Booth après un soupir.

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva pour aller chercher le fameux téléphone. Elle décrocha, encore un brin essoufflée.

- Brennan.


	31. Chapitre 29 : La balle au bond

**Chapitre 29**

- Brennan.

- Sweetie, c'est moi. J'espère que je ne dérange pas... Il est 22h00 mais j'ai pensé que tu ne dormais pas encore.

- Non, je ne dormais pas, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Brennan vit Booth sortir à son tour de la chambre. Il s'était rajusté, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle. Elle lui sourit puis articula "Angela". Il répondit à ce sourire en disant silencieusement "encore ?".

Booth alla dans la cuisine se chercher un verre d'eau. Ils avaient été à deux doigts d'atteindre le point de non-retour. 4 ans qu'ils se connaissaient... Pratiquement autant qu'il cherchait à combattre ses sentiments, mais ce soir... ce soir, ça avait été merveilleux, même si c'était resté inachevé... Pour le moment...

Pendant ce temps, au salon...

- Tu m'as l'air un peu essoufflée Sweetie. T'es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, j'ai juste un peu couru pour prendre mon téléphone. Il était dans la... ma chambre et j'ai trébuché en allant le prendre.

- Minute papillon ! Tu as dit LA chambre !

- Oui, Booth dort dans le salon, dit Brennan en voyant l'intéressé revenir.

En passant, il lui prit la main et l'entraina vers l'un des fauteuils. Il prit place et installa Brennan en travers de ses genoux. Elle décolla son téléphone de son oreille et pressa la touche du haut parleur.

- D'ailleurs, si tu veux lui demander, il est là...

- Tu as mis le haut-parleur ?

- Oui, répondit Booth. Bonsoir Angela !

- Oh... euh... Bonsoir Booth. Désolée ! J'appelais pour vous dire qu'on avait relâché l'oiseau.

- Quoi ? fit Brennan.

- Calvin est parti du labo il y a environ 10 minutes. Il a vu que tous les résultats qui sont sortis correspondaient à quelque chose, mais je pense qu'Hodgins a très bien réussi à l'embuer dans toutes ses explications. En partant, il nous a dit qu'il allait à Atlanta demain.

- C'est aussi ce qu'il a dit à Perotta, dit Booth en retour.

- Et Hodgins est jaloux...

- De quoi ? demanda Brennan.

- Je crois que c'est plutôt de qui, dit Booth. Mais pourquoi vous n'arrangez pas les choses un fois pour toutes tous les deux ?

- Hein ? dit l'artiste sur un ton exagérément consterné. Pourquoi VOUS ne faites rien ?

- Bonne nuit Angela ! dit Booth en prenant d'autorité le téléphone pour raccrocher.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie.

- Rien de bien important pour le moment. En tout cas, on sait à présent que Cal prévoit bien de prendre l'avion... ou d'avoir un prête-nom, s'il agit comme je le pense. Demain, je veux que tu fasses le comité d'accueil de Calvin ou de son homme de main avec Meghan. Pas d'actes inconsidérés, mais je fais confiance à ta maîtrise des arts martiaux.

- Merci.

- Quant à moi, je m'envolerai vers Washington par le même appareil que lui, pour limiter les risques de rencontre sur le terminal.

Ils décidèrent de retourner dans la chambre dormir car ils devaient tous les deux être en pleine forme pour le lendemain matin. Cela n'empêcha pas qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, le téléphone de Booth sonna à 7h30. Par réflexe, Brennan tendit la main vers la table de nuit et décocha.

- Bonjour Booth, fit la voix de Meghan. Je pense que je vous réveille, mais on doit absolument régler certains détails avant votre départ.

- Ce n'est pas Booth, murmura Brennan encore ensommeillée. Il n'est pas encore réveillé. Dans combien de temps voulez-vous le voir ?

- Le plus tôt serait le mieux, départ à 8H30. L'avion décolle à 10h30, on aura le temps de passer voir les services de police.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle sentit les bras de son partenaire se resserrer autour de sa taille.

- C'est mon téléphone ça...

- Tu dormais... Et on ne dit plus bonjour le matin ?

En guise de bonjour, il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser rapide puis ils se levèrent et se préparèrent. Après que chacun soit passé faire sa toilette, ils s'attelèrent à leur petit déjeuner. C'était presque comme les autres matins qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, exception faite qu'ils ne se gênaient pas pour se frôler, se toucher au moindre prétexte.

A l'heure dite, Meghan frappa à la porte de l'appartement et ils s'en allèrent trouver les autorités.

- On ne peut pas se présenter là-bas comme ça, dit Booth. On ne sait pas si ces hommes sont de mèche avec Calvin ou pas.

- Il ne le sont pas. Il semblerait que le commissariat où a travaillé M. Stephens ait été fermé et que les archives ont été détruites. Les policiers en poste là-bas ont tous dû refaire des papiers pour être réengagés ailleurs.

- Et Calvin s'est glissé dans le lot...

- Exactement. Personne ne le connaît ici, ni les agents de police, ni les commissaires, pas même les procureurs. Il faut juste que vous fassiez une déposition pour qu'on puisse arrêter Calvin à sa descente de l'avion. Ou la personne qui descendra à sa place.

Après quelque minutes de paperasse intensive, il filèrent vers l'aéroport. Ils arrivèrent 5 minutes de la fin de l'enregistrement et l'embarquement. Booth prit sa carte d'embarquement et se retourna vers les deux femmes qui l'accompagnait. D'un regard, il fit comprendre à Meghan qu'il souhaitait être seul avec Brennan pour lui dire au revoir. Sans un mot, celle-ci s'éloigna vers un kiosque à journaux.

- Tu vas me manquer quand je serai à Washington.

- On ne va être séparés que pendant quelques heures, je serai de retour là-bas ce soir. Et puis tu seras très occupé, n'oublie pas que tu dois sauver Parker.

- Je ne l'ai jamais perdu de vue.

Il prit la main de Brennan dans la sienne et regarda leurs doigts entremêlés.

- Il n'empêche que je penserai à toi, ajouta Booth.

Avec un sourire, elle s'avança pour l'embrasser.

- Je crois que je penserai à toi aussi, dit-elle. Quand je ne ferai pas autre chose, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

- Docteur Temperance Joy Brennan, je sais que je vais vous manquer, dit Booth en prenant son air le plus sérieux.

- Arrête ! Et... Peut-être ne devrions nous pas dire aux fouines que... tu sais...

- Que nous formons un couple ?

- Oui. Je voudrais qu'on puisse mener notre relation comme on l'entend, Booth. Tu comprends ?

- Très bien. Donc Bones, ce sera notre petit secret ! Je vous promets de ne rien dire tant que vous ne le souhaiterez pas.

Ils se séparèrent enfin lorsqu'une hôtesse annonça le dernier appel des passagers à destination de Washington DC.


	32. Chapitre 30 : PS 118

**Chapitre 30**

Jarod arriva dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il consulta son petit carnet rouge, une vieille habitude. Il y trouva en premier lieu la photo de Parker. Un mignon petit garçon, avec le même sourire que son père. Puis une photo de Calvin. Enfin, il trouva la page qu'il recherchait. Il repassa en revue les noms de ses collègues de la journée et entra dans le bâtiment pour aller trouver le bureau du directeur.

L'homme était tout le stéréotype d'un directeur d'école. Une allure sévère, stricte, mais un regard dans lequel transparaissait sa bonté et son affection pour ses élèves. Un homme droit, conclut Jarod.

- Bonjour, vous devez être le directeur Anderson. Je suis Jarod Thorne.

- Bonjour M. Thorne. Bienvenue à l'école PS 118. Vous allez remplacer Mlle Lambert pendant quelques jours si j'ai bien compris.

- Oui, elle a dû aller suivre un séminaire important de dernière minute. C'est gouvernemental, je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus monsieur.

- Bon, puisque j'ai été prévenu très officiellement de votre venue, cela devrait bien se passer. Vous allez vous occuper des 2nd Grade (CE1, je crois, corrigez-moi si j'ai tort...). Je vais vous conduire à votre classe.

Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe. D'après sa documentation, Jarod savait qu'il allait avoir 24 élèves pour cette journée. Dont le jeune Parker.

- Monsieur le directeur ? demanda Jarod. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer les différents lieux où je devrai me rendre dans la journée ? Les sanitaires, l'infirmerie, la cantine ?

Bien sûr, il avait déjà soigneusement étudié les plans trouvés la veille, mais rien ne valait la visualisation réelle. Une fois qu'ils eurent fait le tour du bâtiment, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. M. Anderson accompagna Jarod à la cour de récréation et rassembla les enfants avec lui.

- Bonjour, je suis M. Thorne, dit Jarod quand ils furent tous dans la salle de classe. Je vais remplacer votre institutrice habituelle pendant quelques temps. On va commencer la journée par les présentations.

Il alla écrire son nom sur le tableau puis demanda aux enfants d'écrire leur prénom sur un petit écriteau pour qu'il puisse les reconnaitre. Il leur demanda ensuite de se lever chacun leur tour et de dire leur nom, prénom et âge.

- Je m'appelle Deanna Johnston et j'ai 6 ans et demi.

- Moi je m'appelle Parker Booth, j'ai 7 ans ! dit le petit garçon.

Jarod lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se concentrer sur le reste de la classe. Le début de matinée se passa bien, rythmé par un cours de mathématiques. Jarod arrivait à transmettre son savoir par des exemples que les enfants semblaient apprécier.

Il avait à la main son distributeur de PEZ, qu'il rechargeait régulièrement de bonbons. Il en ôtait et en ajoutait un certain nombre et les enfants devaient savoir combien il en restait dans le distributeur à la fin. Le plus rapide à répondre gagnait le nombre restant de bonbons et devait les partager équitablement avec 3 autres élèves.

Enfin sonna l'heure de la récréation, une heure que le jeune Booth semblait attendre avec beaucoup d'impatience.

- Salut, dit-il à Jarod.

- Bonjour mon grand. Comment as-tu trouvé le cours ?

- Comme un cours du papa de Bones. C'était rigolo ! Dis, tu sais qui c'est Captain Fantastic ? demanda l'enfant avec un peu de crainte dans les yeux.

- Oui, c'est Brent que ton papa et toi appeliez comme ça. Mais ton papa m'a aussi dit que vous aviez convenu de ne plus l'appeler comme ça, parce que ce n'est pas bien. J'ai répondu comme ton papa ?

- Oui ! Merci M. Thorne, dit Parker avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Allez, viens, on va rejoindre les autres dehors. Et n'oublie pas que je dois toujours te voir, OK ? demanda-t-il en lui donnant l'un de ses PEZ.

- Compris !

Parker s'en alla en courant. Jarod le surveillait du coin de l'œil tout en inspectant la cour pour voir les points d'entrée éventuelles d'un ravisseur. Il notait tout cela dans son carnet rouge quand la sonnerie retentit.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. A partir de 15 heures, les enfants montraient des signes d'agitation, mais c'était normal à une demi-heure de la sortie de cours. Jarod les fit alors dessiner, sur le thème de l'été et des vacances. Pendant que tous étaient occupés à choisir des couleurs il alla s'assoit près de Parker.

- Alors, comment il avance ce dessin.

- J'ai fait des girafes et des éléphants sur la plage. Ils sont au Pérou, en Afrique !

- Parker, le Pérou est en Amérique du Sud, pas en Afrique...

- Mais mon papa a dit ça et Bones elle a pas dit qu'il avait faux. Elle le dit toujours.

- Elle n'a pas dû bien entendre. Il arrive aussi aux grands de se tromper tu sais ? dit Jarod en ébouriffant l'enfant. Tu m'attendras tout à l'heure pour sortir, s'il te plait ? Je dois vraiment être avec toi pour empêcher un vilain monsieur de te faire du mal.

- Il va faire du mal à mon papa aussi ?

- J'espère que non. Mais ton papa est très fort, il va réussir à l'arrêter. Tu ne t'éloigneras pas de moi ?

- Non, et même si je vois papa ! C'est lui qui me l'a dit !

- Très bien.

15h30 sonnèrent. Les enfants sortirent comme toujours en courant, comme s'ils n'avaient pas couru depuis des jours.

Calvin regardait le portail. Il était venu avec sa plaque du FBI pour convaincre le mouflet de le suivre. Après, il aviserait. Il n'aperçut pas tout de suite le petit garçon de la photo qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Celui-ci arriva bon dernier et marchait calmement. Calvin sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers Parker mais ne vit pas l'homme qui le suivait, carnet rouge à la main.


	33. Chapitre 31 : Question de principes

**Chapitre 31**

- OK, dit Perotta. Cal a bien pris son avion ce matin, le billet a été validé.

- C'est noté. Désolé, je dois y aller, on m'attend, dit Booth en se retournant vers sa partenaire.

Booth avait passé la porte de sécurité et ne pouvait plus lui dire ces informations aussi discrètement.

- Bones ! Il arrive, cria-t-il.

- Qui ?

- Vous le savez Bones, allez le cueillir à sa sortie du terminal. Et ne faites rien d'inconsidéré !

- Je ne fais jamais rien sans réfléchir, Booth, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Ce retour au vouvoiement était préférable et bien plus confortable pour elle. Brennan se dit encore qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller comme ça avec son partenaire, au risque de gâcher leur alchimie dans le travail.

Elle rejoint ensuite Meghan qui attendait près de son kiosque à journaux.

- Venez, on va coincer cette pourriture, dit cette dernière.

En allant vers le terminal des arrivées, Meghan reçut un SMS de Jarod. Il lui disait que tout se passait pour le mieux avec les enfants et que Parker semblait disposé à lui faire confiance. Elle sourit en répondant à ce message, de ces sourires que l'on a que lorsque l'on pense à l'être aimé. Même Brennan le vit.

- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup vous aimer avec Jarod, remarqua Brennan alors que Meghan rangeait son téléphone.

- Comme vous avec Booth, répondit-elle en souriant toujours.

- On est juste partenaires. Je pense... ajouta Brennan confuse.

- Il faut des certitudes dans la vie. Dans les sentiments comme dans les connaissances. Si vous doutez, vous risquez de passer à côté de beaucoup de choses. Et croyez-moi, j'en ai fait l'expérience. Croyez en vos sentiments et en vous, autant que vous croyez en lui.

- J'y réfléchirai...

- Ok. Si un engin explosif était dans une pièce et que vous y étiez avec tous vos amis et votre famille. Aucun autre moyen d'arrêter l'explosion que de couper un seul et unique fil. Si tous ces fils sont semblables...

- Où voulez-vous en venir, Meghan ?

- A qui donneriez vous la pince coupante qui pourrait vous sauver tous ?

- A Booth, réalisa Brennan.

- Vous lui faites une confiance aveugle. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui aime qui peut le faire. Ça aussi j'en ai fait l'expérience.

Meghan se détourna pour guetter les gens qui sortaient du terminal, laissant Brennan ruminer ses pensées. Jamais elle n'avait autant réfléchi sur ses sentiments. Soudain, elle l'aperçut, lui, l'homme croisé la veille. Impossible de se tromper, même taille, même carrure, mêmes vêtements... Elle fit signe à Meghan qui appela directement le responsable de la police locale.

Dispersés dans le hall de l'aéroport, les agents de police observaient les deux jeunes femmes, attendant le moment propice pour intervenir.

Meghan s'avança vers Imamu pour lui demander de s'arrêter. Il la reconnut tout de suite et essaya de la frapper au visage. Elle se protégea et lui renvoya un coup dans l'estomac. Brennan arriva à leur hauteur et mis leur adversaire à terre en lui donnant un coup dans les jambes. Elle le mit sur le ventre et appuya de son coude sur le nerf ilio-hypogastrique_1_ pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Les agents accoururent vers le trio et passèrent les menottes à l'homme.

- Hey, je n'ai rien fait ! Ce sont ces folles qui m'ont attaqué !

- Nous avons des preuves que vous avez suivi certaines personnes ces derniers jours, dit l'un des policiers. Nous avons aussi reçu des preuves de votre lien avec un meurtre commis à Washington. Nous sommes sûrs que vous n'êtes pas innocent.

- J'aurais dû savoir que vous étiez avec eux, dit Imamu à Meghan. Vous n'étiez pas comme tous les autres qui venaient voir ces vieux ploucs !

- On y va ! Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous pourrez dire pourra et sera retenu contre vous...

- Attendez, si je vous donne des tuyaux, je peux m'en sortir ?

Meghan fit un geste pour arrêter les policiers et s'approcha du prévenu.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'as rien fait, que jamais tu n'as effectué les taches que Connor Algernon t'a confiées ?

Il blêmit à l'entente du nom de son patron, de son vrai nom. Connor Algernon, alias Calvin Stephens, connu dans le milieu en tant que Crack.

- Je vous donne la clé d'un meurtre irrésolu et vous me faites protéger contre Crack.

Meghan regarda la chef de l'équipe de police puis acquiesça.

- Crack est venu ici, il y a 4 jours maintenant. Il était venu pour observer Booth et se venger de la mort de son frère Howard. Mais il est aussi venu pour tuer leur père. Pour qu'Howard ne soit plus seul là où il est, qu'il sache que des membres de sa famille sont avec lui.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas arrêté à Hayden ? demanda Brennan.

- Parce que Hayden a dit jusqu'à ses derniers instants qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait des frères. Il ne connaissait pas l'existence des autres. Randall est enterré sous l'allée qui mène au garage de sa maison. C'est à une demi-heure de la ville. Je peux vous montrer...

Meghan le considéra un instant puis fit signe aux policier d'embarquer le suspect.

- Hey ! Vous m'aviez dit...

- Rien du tout, je ne fais pas partie de la police mon grand. Je les laisse régler ça seuls, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Dr Brennan, venez on y va.

Elles sortirent de l'aéroport et filèrent vers l'hôtel pour récupérer toutes leurs affaires restantes.

- Ah, Dr Brennan, comment ce sont passés ces quelques jours ? dit le réceptionniste. M. Booth n'est pas avec vous ?

- Bonjour, lui répondit-elle. Il a été appelé d'urgence pour le travail. Je vais le rejoindre dès que j'aurais récupérer mes affaires.

- Très bien, bon voyage alors.

En entrant dans la chambre, Brennan eût un petit sourire. Elle se dit que dans un aussi grand lit, Booth et elle n'auraient jamais pu dormir comme ils l'avaient fait dans l'appartement. Et dans le même temps, elle imaginait tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire dans un si grand lit avec lui.

"Un peu de concentration, se dit-elle. Il faut rentrer pour aider Booth avec cette ordure de Calvin". Une fois toutes les affaires réunies, elle allèrent déjeuner puis rendre les clés des appartements.

Elle prirent le vol de 17 heures pour Washington.

_1 Dans le dos, voir épisode 23 saison 4_

* * *

_C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là et à très vite pour la suite !!!_


	34. Chapitre 32 : Bientôt le repos

**Chapitre 32**

Booth arriva à Washington peu avant 13h00. Il contacta immédiatement Jarod pour savoir si tout se passait bien pour son fils. Lorsqu'il fut rassuré, il téléphona à Bones pour savoir où en elle en était.

- Salut Bones ! Vous avez pu attraper un gros poisson ?

- Salut, non, pas de gros poisson... dit-elle sans saisir la phrase. Par contre on a eu un dénommé Imamu Nkosana. Il a avoué avoir des liens avec Calvin et nous a appris que Randall Algernon, le père des 3 frères, avait été tué par Calvin.

- Comment... Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous avez réussi à l'arrêter. Vous savez que vous me manquez déjà ?

- Je... Nous l'avons juste maitrisé avec Meghan. Elle est vraiment très forte vous savez ?

- Juste vous deux ? Mon dieu ! J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas savoir. A quelle heure allez-vous arriver ce soir ?

- Mon vol arrivera à 19h20. Vous pourrez dire à Angela de venir me chercher ?

- Non, je viendrai moi-même Bones.

- Mais vous aurez des rapports et des dossiers à remplir...

- Je viendrai.

Et il raccrocha. Il ne comprenait pas le manque d'enthousiasme de sa partenaire mais le mit sur le compte de sa trop grande capacité à compartimenter sa vie professionnelle de sa vie personnelle. Il serait toujours temps de s'inquiéter de cela plus tard.

Un coup de fil à Cullen plus tard pour le tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête et lui demander des renforts pour la sortie de l'école, Booth constata qu'il était 14h00 passées. Plus qu'une heure trente avant la sortie des classes.

Booth avait pris une voiture de location pour éviter que la sienne ne bouge et n'alerte prématurément quiconque de sa présence.

15h00. Booth avait mis en place son oreillette et communiquait avec la demi-douzaine d'agents présents à l'école. Ils étaient sous-couverture, en agent de nettoyage, homme d'affaires pressé, maman qui attendait son enfant. Présents et invisibles. Deux snipers étaient en planque au cas où quelque chose devait mal tourner. Eux ne devaient intervenir qu'en dernier ressort, si Calvin menaçait la vie de l'un des enfants.

De son emplacement, Booth vit le SUV de Calvin arriver. Il vérifia avec tous ses collègues que tout le monde l'avait dans sa ligne de mire.

15h15. Un SMS de Jarod arriva.

"1/4 d'heure et on est dehors. On sortira en dernier comme prévu. Ma voiture est bleue et grise, c'est la première garée vers le portail est. On s'enfuira par là-bas dès qu'on aura eu votre signal."

Booth répondit que ce passage était complètement dégagé. Il attendit encore quelques minutes que la sonnerie de fin des cours retentisse puis sortit de la voiture. Il ne lâcha pas Calvin des yeux un seul instant, mais celui-ci, trop occupé à chercher Parker, ne s'en aperçut pas.

Il avait un air cruel que Booth n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Un rictus de haine pur barrait sa bouche, son regard semblait fixe et froid. Quand Calvin sortit de la voiture, ses yeux montraient toujours autant de froideur mais son visage se détendit. Il réussit à plaquer un sourire presque aimable sur son visage et avança vers le portail.

D'un regard, Booth vit son fils marcher lentement vers la sortie, suivi à quelques pas de Jarod sur le qui-vive.

- Parker ! appela Calvin. Parker !

Le petit garçon leva la tête. Il était encore assez loin de l'homme qui l'appelait, et il s'arrêta.

- Mon papa m'a dit de ne jamais parler aux inconnus, dit-il méfiant.

- Je sais, Parker, mais je ne suis pas un inconnu, dit Calvin en s'approchant un peu. Je connais bien ton papa, on travaille ensemble au FBI. Tu veux voir ma plaque ?

Le gamin hocha doucement la tête. Jarod se plaça de façon à pouvoir attraper Parker au moindre mouvement de Calvin.

Celui-ci sortit sa plaque et la tendit au petit garçon. Parker ne bougea pas mais demanda :

- Qui est Captain Fantastic ?

- Je sais pas moi, fit Calvin en perdant quelque peu patience. C'est un personnage qui apparait dans l'une des chanson d'Elton John.

- Non, c'est pas lui. T'es pas un ami de papa, dit Parker en reculant.

- Viens ici ! hurla Calvin en lançant son bras vers l'enfant.

Jarod bondit pour empêcher Calvin de poser la main sur Parker. Il prit le gamin sous son bras et le porta vers sa voiture. Au même instant, une voix retentit.

- Calvin !

- Papa, cria Parker effrayé.

Le cri du petit garçon fut étouffé par son entrée dans le véhicule. Jarod lui ré-expliqua que tout allait bien se passer à présent, qu'il n'y avait plus de raison d'avoir peur. Ils partirent se réfugier au Jeffersionnian sur une idée de Brennan. C'était un environnement familier pour Parker et assez sécurisé pour être sûrs que tout irait bien.

Devant l'école, Calvin et Booth étaient face à face, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Les parents étaient étaient partis avec leurs enfants, sans se douter de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Le quartier avait été clos à l'insu de Crack. Ils étaient seuls à présent.

- Comment as-tu su ? demanda Calvin.

- Différents faisceaux menaient à toi. Le plus gros, ça a été NuGenesis. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire exploser ce truc. Tout te reliait au Centre, et plus on avançait, plus on trouvait des éléments qui te rattachaient aux évènements qui avaient eu lieu.

- Vraiment ? C'est pour ça que tu ne répondais plus à mes appels ?

- Entre autres, dit Booth en ôtant la sécurité de son arme. Ça plus le fait que tu pirates les ordinateurs du FBI sans faire attention à tes traces.

- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas fait attention aux traces que tu laissais quand tu as tué mon frère.

- Ton frère ?

- Howard ! Ne fais pas l'innocent, tout ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute.

- Je n'ai pas fait qu'Howard devienne le monstre qu'il était. Je l'ai juste mis en prison. Et quand il s'est retrouvé suspend au dessus du vide, c'est lui qui a lâché ma main. Tout le monde peut te le dire.

- Si tu n'avais pas arrêté Howard, il ne serait pas mort ! cria Calvin hystérique. Il ne se serait jamais enfui de prison et il ne serait pas mort. C'est de ta faute, Seeley Booth !

Calvin se jeta sur Booth, lui faisant lâcher son arme. Ils roulèrent à terre et Calvin envoya une droite dans la mâchoire de Booth. Un peu sonné, il repoussa son agresseur de sa jambe et se releva.

Booth nota qu'il se trouvait entre Calvin et son arme. Bon point.

- Tu ne m'auras jamais comme ça ordure ! dit Booth. C'est fini à présent, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait. On sait tout. Pour Hayden, mais aussi pour Randall. Tu es fini.

- Je serai fini quand je serai mort, dit Calvin en prenant une arme dans son dos.

Il pointa l'arme vers sa tempe et un coup de feu retentit. L'arme vola à une dizaine de mètres de là, projetée par le tir de l'un des snipers. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Booth tira dans le genou de Calvin pour lui empêcher toute retraite.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, Booth s'approcha de Calvin et lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Vu tes antécédents et ta famille, ne compte même pas tomber sur un juge clément. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu ne voies plus jamais la lumière du jour. Personne ne s'attaque à ma famille.

- Tu n'as pas la droit ! hurla Calvin.

- Oh que si... Et si tous ces snipers et les autres agents qui m'ont vu tenir Epps à bout de bras n'avaient pas été là, je pense que je l'aurai lâché de mon plein gré. Comme je t'aurais tiré une balle entre les deux yeux.

Booth s'éloigna de Calvin alors que les autres agents approchaient. Ils le soulevèrent sans ménagement et le mirent dans l'une des voitures stationnées.

Booth alla au bâtiment Hoover pour faire son rapport oral à Cullen. L'écrit attendrait un peu, il ne se sentait pas le courage de le faire ce soir là. Il fila ensuite au Jefferson retrouver son fils qui avait dû avoir une belle frayeur.

- Et c'est comme ça qu'on peut fabriquer un bateau avec un vieux tube d'aspirine, dit Max Keannan.

- Trop génial ! fit Parker enthousiaste. Mon papa va adorer aussi !

- Je vais adorer quoi au juste ? fit la voix de Booth derrière la porte.

- Papa !

Parker alla se jeter dans les bras de son père pendant que Max s'éclipsait. Booth le remercia d'un regard.

- Ça y est, t'as arrêté le méchant ?

- Oui, mon grand, c'est bon, je l'ai arrêté. Et je n'ai même pas eu de bobos, t'as vu ça ?

- Oui ! Dis, tu joues avec moi ?

Booth sourit devant la faculté de son fils de passer d'un sujet à l'autre aussi facilement. Ils se dirigèrent vers le plan d'eau construit par Max et firent de courses de "bateaux aspirine".

Pendant ce temps, au labo...

- Vous savez pas tout ce que j'ai pu lire sur vous, dit Hodgins.

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi célèbre que ça, fit Jarod gêné.

- C'est pas que vous êtes réellement célèbre, mais je sais comment trouver tout ce qui concerne les projets secrets, les organisations obscures, les...

- On a compris, dit Angela. Alors, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Booth et Brennan. C'est infiniment plus intéressant.

- A vrai dire, je ne le sais pas vraiment, répondit le caméléon. J'ai juste pu observer qu'ils étaient très proches, mais je ne sais pas s'ils sont ensemble ou pas.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle déçue.

- Oui, avec Meghan, on a bien vu des regards d'amoureux entre eux, une complicité énorme, une communication sans mots... Mais à part cela, nous n'avons jamais vu de gestes tendres ou de baisers.

- Oh, on a les mêmes quand ils sont là...

- Par contre, on les a mis dans un appartement ensemble. Une chambre avec un petit lit et pas de moyen de dormir ailleurs...

- Pas même dans le salon ?

- Non, il n'y avait que deux fauteuils cabossés et une table basse... Et aucune trace de quelqu'un ayant dormi là hier matin...

Angela ne put retenir un petit cri, bien vite étouffé par la vision de Booth qui approchait en tenant la main de Parker.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ?

- Jarod me racontait comment il avait passé son enfance...

- Oui, le premier baiser avec Meghan, ajouta Jarod.

- Ok, dit Booth sceptique. Je ramène Parker chez Rebecca puis j'irai chercher Bones.

- Je peux... commença Angela.

- Non, j'y vais seul, et pas de discussion. Dis au revoir Parker.

- Au revoir, dit le petit garçon. Et Jarod, tu as été très gentil comme maitre, tu reviens demain ?

- Je ne crois pas, mais je te rendrai visite si tes parents sont d'accord.

- Bien sûr. Allez, on y va mon grand.

- Il nous cache quelque chose, dit Hodgins une fois que l'agent fut sorti.

- Définitivement, ajouta Angela.

Booth déposa Parker sans encombres chez lui. Il lui promit de jouer avec lui le samedi suivant, tout l'après-midi, car il ne pouvait être présent le soir même.

Il passa un coup de fil à Perotta sur la route pour l'aéroport.

- Vraiment, Booth... Tu aurais pu me dire que tu soupçonnais Calvin. Je ne lui aurais pas tout dit sur l'affaire...

- Justement, il fallait que tu te comportes le plus naturellement possible, dit Booth. Sinon, il aurait pu avoir des doutes et s'en aller. Je devais le faire.

- Ok, si tu le dis... Mais pour te faire pardonner, tu pourrais m'inviter au restaurant ce soir, dit-elle d'un ton plus doux.

- Désolé, ça ne va pas être possible.

- Demain alors ?

- Ni, demain, ni jamais. Je ne souhaite pas qu'on se voie en dehors du travail Perotta.

- Mais je...

Booth n'entendit pas les derniers mots de l'agent Perotta car il avait raccroché son téléphone. Il se trouvait à deux minutes de l'entrée du parking de l'aéroport. Il se gara à l'emplacement des voitures de location et sortit du véhicule pour se diriger vers le terminal des arrivées. Il aperçut Jarod qui attendait aussi les passagers et lui fit un signe de la tête mais ils restèrent loin l'un de l'autre. Pour avoir plus d'intimité dans la foule ?

Les passagers du vol d'Atlanta sortaient peu à peu de la zone de récupération des bagages. Le flux de personnes se faisait de moins en moins important. En jetant un coup d'œil vers l'emplacement où se trouvait Jarod, Booth vit le couple qu'il connaissait s'embrasser tendrement. A présent, il était le dernier à attendre quelqu'un.

Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas user de sa plaque pour rentrer dans la zone de récupération des bagages lorsqu'il vit sa partenaire sortir. Il se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

- Bones... Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ? J'ai cru que vous aviez raté votre avion, moi, dit Booth sur un ton de semi-reproche avant de l'embrasser.

- Figurez-vous que j'avais beaucoup de bagages, dit-elle en désignant les sacs qu'elle avait lâchés pour le serrer contre elle.

- Désolé... J'aurais pu en prendre plus hier, répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuses.

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture et décidèrent de leur programme de la soirée.

- J'ai fait vérifier nos deux appartements par les équipes de déminage. On n'a absolument rien à craindre. Par contre, pour le diner de ce soir, je vous propose quelque chose de particulier...

- C'est à dire ? J'espère que ce n'est rien de trop exceptionnel, dit-elle un peu méfiante.

- Mais non, qu'allez vous chercher ? On va se chercher un repas que j'ai commandé chez un tout nouveau traiteur et on va le manger chez moi. Juste vous et moi.

- Booth, on a déjà fait ça avant... fit elle avec un léger soupir de soulagement.

- Oui, mais je voudrais aussi vous inviter pour le petit déjeuner.

- Ça va vous faire coucher drôlement tard si vous devez me déposer chez moi ce soir.

- Bones... Je ne comptais pas vous déposer ce soir...

Il profita d'un feu rouge pour se pencher vers sa partenaire et l'embrasser. En l'observant, il vit qu'elle acceptait ce programme.

De son côté, Brennan se demandait toujours comment elle avait pu accepter si facilement l'invitation de Booth. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser et d'analyser tout ce qui venait de se passer. La trahison de Calvin, la mise en danger de Parker, tout cela n'était-il pas la cause de ce rapprochement entre eux ? Brennan, qui se disait souvent que les sentiments étaient éphémères, craignait que ce ne soit le cas pour Booth... qu'il changerait d'avis sur la tournure à donner sur leur relation dès qu'il aurait passé le mauvais cap.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte que son compagnon avait arrêté le moteur.

- Ouh ouh ! Bones... Vous êtes avec moi ?

- Quoi ? Oui, oui, je vous écoute.

- Je ne vous parlais pas spécialement, je disais que nous étions arrivés.

Booth sortit de la voiture et se dépêcha de la contourner pour venir ouvrir à sa partenaire. Elle sortit de la voiture et ils récupérèrent leur affaires. Elle se chargea de prendre la nourriture et lui des sacs de voyage.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils dinèrent dans une atmosphère relativement paisible.

Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, les deux partenaires s'installèrent sur le canapé devant la rediffusion d'un film. Brennan était appuyée sur le torse puissant de Booth qui la serrait contre son cœur.

En réalité, ni l'un ni l'autre ne regardait réellement le film. C'était plus un prétexte pour rester ainsi, se reposer avec la personne qu'on apprécie le plus. L'un des personnages principaux, qu'aucun des deux n'aurait pu nommer, dit une phrase qui les sortit de leur semi torpeur. *Ça peut exister des gens qui s'aiment toute la vie ?*

Brennan leva les yeux vers son partenaire et essaya de sonder ses pensées. Il la laissa faire quelques instants puis l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu restes avec moi ce soir ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Rationnellement...

- Bones, pas de rationalité ce soir, s'il te plait...

- Rationnellement, j'ai envie de rester. Et de manière complètement irrationnelle, c'est la seule chose dont je me préoccupe pour l'heure. Je ne veux rien d'autre.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux rester rationnelle. Et avant que tu ne dises quelque chose, on va décider d'une chose. Tant que notre relation n'est pas officielle, on se vouvoiera à l'extérieur, et chez nous, on se dira tu. Si ça te conviens, bien-sûr.

- On n'a pas de "chez nous".

- Dans nos "chez soi" respectifs... Ok ?

- Ça me paraît bien... dit-elle en se levant.

Sans songer à la retenir contre lui, Booth la regarda s'approcher de leurs sacs non défaits et commencer à fouiller dedans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Mon pyjama...

- Je doute que tu en aies besoin, mais si tu y tiens tellement, je te donne le mien, répondit-il en empoignant son sac. Viens par ici.

Il lui prit la main pour la guider vers sa chambre à coucher. Sans la lâcher, il alla fermer tous les rideaux et revint vers la porte. Il la referma doucement et y adossa sa compagne.

- Maintenant, on est seuls au monde...

- Ce n'est pas... commença-t-elle.

- Shhh... On va briser quelques lois de la physique et de la logique. On va peut-être même arrêter le temps... continua-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

C'était un baiser profond, passionné, mais toujours empreint de cette tendresse si caractéristique. Jamais Brennan n'avait été embrassée de la sorte, mais depuis qu'elle connaissait Booth, il y avait beaucoup de première fois.

Toujours dos à la porte, elle noua ses bras autour de la nuque de Booth. Il l'enlaça à la taille et l'entraina vers le lit. Chemin faisant, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs chaussures avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas.

Ils reprirent leurs caresses, leurs explorations, comme s'ils étaient revenus à Atlanta, juste avant l'appel d'Angela.

Booth était en appui sur un coude, laissant son autre main libre de parcourir le corps de la jeune femme. Il défaisait chaque bouton, nœud, agrafe qui se présentait à lui. Bientôt, ils sentirent leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre. Leurs vêtements disparaissaient l'un après l'autre, mais aucun d'entre eux ne se souciait de savoir comment. Tout ce qui comptait était de sentir l'autre dans ses bras.

Quand ils furent presque nus, Booth se mit sur le dos et attira Brennan sur lui, comme la nuit précédente. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûre ?

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini pour de bon. Merci de m'avoir suivie sur Un retour inattendu jusqu'au bout ! Je sais que c'est une fin ouverte et donc elle appelle une suite. Elle sera bientôt disponible et s'appellera_ Six semaines (et maintenant ?)_. Un épilogue va suivre, il fera partie des deux fics. _

_A très bientôt !_


	35. Epilogue

**  
Epilogue**

Ce matin, comme depuis trois jours, Booth et Brennan s'évitaient. Ils ne se parlaient que pour le cas en cours, une affaire de personnes enfermées dans des caissons hermétiques. Déjà 3 corps, ne datant pas de la même période avaient été mis au jour.

Pourtant, les six dernières semaines avaient été un rêve. Ils se retrouvaient chaque soir pour un diner et plus si affinités. Bien-sûr, Angela les avait plus taquinés qu'à l'habitude, mais rien d'anormal.  
Tant de mots, tant de choses qui avaient fait que tous les deux avaient été heureux pendant ces six semaines. Jusqu'à il y a trois jours...

* * *

_La suite très bientôt dans _Six semaines (et maintenant ?)_ !_

_A très vite !_


End file.
